The Sorceresses Circle: The Power Within
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: Carlie Black went to Hogwarts in search of her father and what she found was much better. REPOST!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize doesn't belong to me.  
Rating: PG but it may go up  
Summary: Carlie Black went to Hogwarts in search of her father and what she found was much, much better.  
A/N: This is a repost of the entire story all edited and updated. This is the second story in the series so look at my bio for the others. The other chapters will not have disclaimers or authors notes since this is a repost.

Anything written like /This/ is telepathy.

* * *

Chapter 1- The meeting

Jess Mcairn and Carlie Mason were waiting outside the Leaky Caldron for Carlie's mother, Miranda. Carlie was a tall eleven (almost twelve) year old who had choppy jet-black hair that came up under her ears and deep blue eyes. Jess was twelve and was a little shorted than Carlie; He had grey eyes and dark blonde hair. Both had large trunks by their sides.

"Your hair looks nice Carlie, when did you get it cut?" Jess asked, leaning against the wall.

"I did it before I left the Weasley's place, just picked up the scissors and started chopping. Mrs. Weasley wasn't too happy about it" Carlie ran her fingers through her hair. It was usually long and flowing down her back.

Carlie had spent the last two weeks at the Weasley's place, as she was friends with fellow pranksters, Fred and George.

"So it's it true about their house being smaller than the dorms?" Jess asked.

Carlie looked at him "Where did you hear that?"

Jess shrugged "My uncle Lucius"

Jess was from a very strict pure blood family. He hated it. Only Carlie knew of this though. Carlie and him had a secret friendship for a year. There were so many reasons why they shouldn't be friends,  
1. Jess was a pure blood and Carlie had been brought up in the muggle world. A cultural difference that was hard to break.  
2. Jess was a Slytherin and Carlie was a Gryffindor. Old prejudices die-hard.  
3. They came from different crowds. Jess was a bad boy Slytherin (or according to his reputation) and Carlie was fun loving and carefree (according to hers)  
Why they were friends was hard to explain. It was just a connection they had; had when they first met.

"Well they don't. Their house is awesome. They even have a flying car," Carlie answered.

"You should see my house. It's so huge" Jess said.

"Your parents would curse me into oblivion before I could walk three steps" Carlie remarked.

"I'll have to have you over when they're on a trip," Jess said.

"Where did they think you are? You didn't actually tell them about me did you?" Carlie asked.

"They probably still think I'm at Matthew's place" Jess answered.

"Mum knows about us. Being friends in secret and all. She doesn't mind" Carlie shrugged.

"What about your muggle friends? Have you told them yet?" Jess asked.

"No and I probably won't either" Carlie sighed. "But on the plus side. Lyndsay and Nathan said that they'd help look for stuff about my dad" Carlie said, trying to contain her excitement.

Jess felt a twinge of guilt. He knew who Carlie's father was and he didn't have the heart to tell her that he was a mass murderer who was most likely dead or at least insane.

"Hey there's mum," Carlie pointed to a small blue car that had pulled up across the street.

Picking up their trunks, Carlie and Jess made for Miranda's car. They put their trunks in the boot and got into the backseat f the car. Miranda, who was sitting in the driver's seat, was a fairly petite woman with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes like Carlie's.

"Hey mum. This is Jess." Carlie introduced.

"Hi" Jess said awkwardly.

"Hiya Jess. Are you okay to travel by car?" Miranda asked.

"I actually haven't been in a car before to tell you the truth, Mrs. Mason" Jess answered.

Carlie laughed. "You never told me that"

"Well it's a three hour drive from London to Hereford"

"That's okay. I've travelled six hours on a broom before" Jess said.

"Six hours on a broom stick, your ass must have hurt" Carlie said.

"Your ass usually goes numb after three hours" Jess replied.

"Okay buckle up" Miranda said.

* * *

After a few hours of driving, Miranda drove into the garage behind the coffee shop - The Green Leaf.

"Am I going to meet Sara?" Jess asked.

"Probably" Carlie said, getting out.

Sara owned the Green Leaf. She was like Carlie's Auntie and was unmarried but she'd recently got into a relationship with an art teacher named Mitchell.

"Is living above a coffee shop cool?" Jess asked.

"I actually hate anything with Caffeine in it but Sara has these really cool bread rolls and cakes" Carlie said. The sun was going down and the sky was an orange colour.

"This is usually the busiest time because all the college students come here" Carlie explained.

"Is there a College near here?" Jess asked.

"Yeah just a few blocks away," Carlie said.

The first thing that hit Jess when he walked in was a strong smell of sugar. It was quite busy; there were a few tables empty but most of them were filled with laughing college students.

"Hey Sara, need a hand?" Carlie asked a very tall woman with Auburn hair, who was carrying six cups of coffee.

"That would be great. Your friend can help too if he wants" She said as she bustled passed.

Jess looked a little worried. He didn't think he could work. Carlie noticed this and said:

"Don't worry, you can just clean some tables or load the dishwasher. Sara will pay you for it"

Jess shrugged. This was his first encounter with muggles and their activities and it all seemed rather strange.

It turned out that Jess was very good with clearing the tables.

"You know I'm actually enjoying this" Jess told Carlie.

"You've got the easy job, I have to load and unload the dishwasher" Carlie said.

"Hey you two can stop now, everything is under control" Sara said.

"Come on lets go upstairs and I'll show you around," Carlie said, putting the last plate in the dishwasher and closing it.

* * *

Carlie's apartment was a three-bedroom place with whitish carpet and cream walls. When Jess walked in the front door he saw a couch and a greyish box (Carlie later explained it was a TV.) then the kitchen bench behind it.

"It's pretty small but there is only two of us" Carlie said.

"It's awesome" Jess said.

"You're sleeping in the office. There's a fold out bed in there and I don't recommend touching the computer," Carlie explained.

Jess nodded and went down the hall. The office was rather small with a desk with what Jess assumed to be the computer on top. The fold out bed was folded out in the opposite corner. He put his trunk underneath and walked next door to Carlie's room. Jess wasn't sure what to think of Carlie's room. It was covered in posters and pictures of her and her friends. The bed was under the window and there were clothes, books, magazines and CD's everywhere.

"Yeah I know it's messy but you know I'm not that clean" Carlie said, throwing her clothes from her trunk.

"HEY CARLIE OPEN UP THE DOOR!" Someone's voice called.

Carlie grinned. "It's Lyndsay." Carlie bounded out and swung the door open.

Jess followed and saw the two people that he realised must be Nathan and Lyndsay. Carlie's best friends who were Muggles.

"Hey Jess this is Nathan and Lyndsay. Guys this is Jess" Carlie said.

Jess came and stood next to Carlie, making them standing in a circle.

Everyone began to feel very dizzy and within a few seconds all four of them had passed out on the floor.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The dream

Lyndsay was the first to wake up, dusting her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes she began to shake the boy with dark brown hair, Nathan. He soon opened his eyes and cringed at the light.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea," Lyndsay answered.

Carlie and Jess had just woken up.

"Well that was creepy" Carlie said.

The four of them began to stand up. Nathan had this buzzing in his ear while Lyndsay was having trouble seeing. Carlie felt as if she were burning and Jess felt as if he was underwater.

"Does anyone else want a drink?" Carlie asked, making her way to the fridge.

"Yes and maybe an asprin." Lyndsay called.

Passing Lyndsay the glass and the two white pills, Carlie sipped her drink. "I have to tell you that Jess and I met the same way I met you two."

Lyndsay looked over at Jess. "The electricity thing?" She asked.

Carlie nodded and continued to drink. "Now that; that has happened I think we may have some sort of connection."

Lyndsay nodded eagerly. For as long as Carlie or Nathan could remember she had been into anything supernatural.

"How did you get here so fast?" Carlie asked suddenly realizing her and Jess had only been in town for an hour.

Lyndsay winked. "We have our ways."

Nathan laughed. "Your mum invited us to stay the night."

Jess felt out of place. The stranger amongst these old friends. Carlie seemed to notice and tried to get them on familiar ground.

"Jess's parents are loaded." Carlie explained. "I mean you live in a mansion right?"

Jess nodded. "It's a family house. Most of my family have lived there at one time or another."

Lyndsay didn't care but Carlie continued. "He's a lonely child. Just like you Nathan."

"And you. In fact I'm the only one who has siblings. I have a sister." She added for Jess's benefit.

"You live with both parents?" Nathan asked.

"Yes." Said Jess taking the boy in. He seemed shy but had a pleasantness about him - like you could spill your innermost secrets and he wouldn't tell a soul.

Nathan nodded. "Me too. Carlie's the odd one out. She only has her mum. As if you didn't know." He grinned.

"Speaking of parents I still haven't found anything about him." Carlie pipped up.

"Still? Not even after going to his old school?" Lyndsay asked.

"Nope. I still don't know his name." Said Carlie.

"Did you check the hall of records for your birth certificate? The name of your father should be on there." Nathan suggested.

"Is there a hall of record here?" Carlie asked.

Nathan shook his head. "You have to ring up the London hall of records and ask them to send you a copy of your birth certificate."

Carlie looked underneath the phone table and took out the phonebook She leaft through it whilst the other sat down. Nathan flicked with the T.V. and Jess watched with awe.

"I found it!" Carlie exclaimed. "The London Hall of Records."

"So just ring them and see what you have to do." Lyndsay said. She was lounging on the couch with casual ease like it were her own home.

Carlie picked up the phone and began to dial, Jess watched in interest. All the muggle technology in her house was amazing.

Carlie was on the phone for half an hour. First she was on hold, then she had to talk to three different people about finding her birth certificate. Eventually she got the information she needed.

Carlie hung up and held up her notebook triaphuantly. "Attention people crowding my house. According to the London Hall of Records - Carlie Miranda Black was born on Febuary 16th at 3.16am to Sirius and Miranda Black at Saint Mungo's Hospital!" Carlie shrieked.

"Sirius." Lyndsay giggled. "Your dad's name is Sirius."

"What'd you say your name was?" Lyndsay asked.

"Black.Carlie Black." Carlie read off the notebook.

"You should google him." Nathan called.

Jess look mortified. "She should what?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Google him. As in the search engine."

Jess didn't understand and was about to ask more when Miranda came in. "Alright. Showers and somebody has to help me set up the beds."

Lyndsay went for a shower while Carlie and Nathan set up the fold out bed. Carlie and Lyndsay were going to sleep there, Nathan in Carlie's room and Jess in the office.

After showers and watching some bad late night T.V Carlie, Jess, Lyndsay and Nathan were drifting to sleep.

* * *

The walls were glowing translucent; the sounds of faint singing voices filled the air. Standing in the middle of this open space was four figures. One was a pale woman, her feet or legs weren't visible; it was as if she was floating. Lustrous fire was her hair and clothes. Another was a young African looking woman, she was wearing a dirty white off the sleeve dress and amongst her hair were flowers and leaves. Two males stood side by side. One was transparent, as if a ghost, his hair matched the white flowing robes that he was wearing. The other man had a mermaid-like tail, and had fish swimming around his neck. His hair and clothes looked as if water.

"Elements great and strong, I welcome you to the rapture realm" A misty voice sounded.

"Why have you summoned us?" The woman with fire for hair called.

"You are the elements, each with unique powers and qualities. Together you form the Sorceresses Circle. I have come to discuss the possibility of heirs to you all" The misty voice called.

"My heir must be clever, yet never boast of their intelligence" The ghost like creature announced.

"My heir will be quiet, kind and loyal to their friends," The African woman proclaimed.

"My heir shall be one of power and knows of it." The merman declared.

"My heir, they will be brass, yet kind to the ones they love" The woman of fire stated.

"To keep the balance, they shall not be of all magic ancestry either, two shall be of non-magical ancestry whilst the other two of magic ancestry" The African woman said.

* * *

Jess woke up in cold sweat. Looking around he realized where he was. At Carlie's place in her office. He lay his head down on the pillow and drifted into a deep sleep.

Carlie opened her eyes. That dream was weird, definitely weird. Not that she cared. All she wanted to do was spend some quality time with her friends and maybe even find out who her father is or was.

Lyndsay hadn't given the dream a second thought. She always dreamt about things. Her mind was aching too much to think.

Nathan couldn't get back to sleep. He never dreamed about anything. It was bizarre that all of a sudden he was having dreams about people he didn't know.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Letters and Foreshadow

Lyndsay stood in the movie theatre foyer with Nathan standing beside her. She felt very cold and wished she'd worn something more than a tank top and jeans. Nathan was standing beside her in his rugged cargo pants and oversized top. They were waiting for Carlie and Jess. They were getting popcorn and drinks.

"So what do you think of Jess?" Nathan's voice startled Lyndsay.

Lyndsay shrugged "Can say we haven't talked to him much have we?"

"We have food!" Carlie announced to the foyer. Jess tagged along behind. He was very quiet. He felt very uneasy around Nathan and Lyndsay because of them being muggles.

"So Jess, we didn't hear from you so much last night. Tell us about yourself" Lyndsay said.

"I go to the same...boarding school as Carlie and we hang out lots. I have no siblings and that's about it" Jess said.

"What's your favourite band?" Nathan asked.

Before Jess even thought of it he replied "the weird sisters"

"Never heard of them," Nathan said.

"Yeah they're a indie band. They're real big around school" Carlie replied.

"Well I'm into like rock and punk stuff mostly" Nathan continued.

Carlie had shot Jess a warning look and he heeded it.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie Jess?" Lyndsay asked.

"It was okay" Jess decided not to mention he had no idea what it was about.

"Hey is Jess short for anything?" Lyndsay asked him.

"For what? Jessica?" Nathan remarked.

"It's short for Jessarius," He said.

"What?" Everyone looked stumped.

"JESS-ARE-EE-ES" He pronounced

"What does it mean?" Lyndsay asked

"Means powerful and wise I think" Jess said.

"Righty-o Jessairus" Carlie said.

"It's JessARus but don't call me that it's just Jess"

"Okay Jessica" Lyndsay joked.

"Come on guys leave Jessarius alone" Nathan said.

"Hey Mrs. Gareth!" Carlie waved to the woman who had just got out of the car.

"Sup mum. Ready to rumble?" Lyndsay grinned.

"Hello Carlie, Nathan." Her eyes fell on Jess. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jess." He answered softly.

"This is Jess, he's from my boarding school." Carlie introduced.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you. Lyndsay we have to be going."

Lyndsay followed and waved. Carlie and Nathan returned the gesture.

"When are you going Nathan?" Carlie asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Whenever my parents show up."

Carlie looked up the street and spotted her mum's car. "Do you want a ride since my mum is coming?"

"No I'll wait. You guys go home." Carlie hesitated and then followed Jess over to the car.

Nathan waved as they drove off and Jess had a sinking feeling in his stomach as they drove away from him.

* * *

Ebony, Carlie's owl was looking at her with fierce eyes. She wanted to go out. Carlie was sitting on her bed, staring into space when an idea hit her. She got up and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write. And write, and write.

When she had finished she gave the letter to Ebony and opened the window. She flew into the night with the letter addressed to Sirius Black.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Black as Night

It was always described as hell on earth. The foulest place you will ever encounter. Azkaban. And this was were Sirius Black had been for the last nine years

The light of dawn was creeping through the narrow window; if you'd call it that; it was more of a space than a window. Sirius Black was sitting on the dirty grimy floor looking out the window, trying to see what he could of the sky. Screams could be heard from all over the place, he sat there mumbling to himself.

Then something dropped through the window into his lap. He held it up; he could just make out the words, it was addressed to him.

Opening slowly he read the words

_Dear Sir  
I don't know how to begin this but let me start with saying who I am. My name is Carlie Mason but according to my birth certificate I was born Carlie Black and you, Sirius Black are my father. I don't know what happened between you and my mother but it must of been bad, since she never speaks of you. I want to meet you, if you get this can you please met me at the Leaky Caldron on August 4th at 9.30pm. I will be wearing a red cap so you know me. _

Thankyou

Carlie Mason Black

He wanted to write back then, to tell her everything. He was innocent; Pettigrew had faked his own death and that he love to see her again. She would be about twelve now. Yes twelve, he had been in Azkaban for nine years. She was three when he was sent away.

Looking around his tiny cell he looking for something to cut his finger on, he would write back on the back of the paper in blood who he was and why he couldn't meet her. Then she could work from there. He heard the flapping of winds and he stood up and starred out the window.

"COME BACK!" He yelled in his raspy voice.

A few dementors had crowed around his cell. He looked at them. "Bugger off" He growled.

Then burying his face in his hands his body shook and he wished so bad he could just see his little girl at least once.

* * *

Carlie didn't tell anyone what she'd done. She'd managed to talk Fred and George into picking her up in their dad's flying car. When they asked why she needed to go to the Leaky Caldron so bad she told them it was a secret. Neither twin said anything more but were suspiscious. They dropped her off at 8.30 and asked if she needed a ride home. 

"No. I have a ride home." She smiled and waved them off. She had a small amount of gold in her pocket and sat down and ordered a drink. She sat there and sipped the drink for a while, checking the clock every so often. When the clock turned to 10 she began to get edgy, he was late and her mother was out until 11, after that she was pushing her luck and Jess also was still at home, she'd told him that she needed to be somewhere and if her mother came home to tell her she was asleep. He knew something was up and she would have to explain to him.

"You want another drink?" The toothless barman asked her. The crowd had thinned out a bit and now mostly people who were heavy drinkers were there.

She nodded and he refilled his glass with his wand. "How old are you?" He asked.

Carlie knew not to say twelve, so instead she told him sixteen. "Can't have underage wizards in here after twelve. You have a parent or someone who's supposed to be here?"

She nodded. "My dad's meeting me here."

He left her alone to attend to the other wizards. She sat and had two other drinks. At 11 she started blinking tears away and the barman began to hound over her. "You alright?" He called from the bar.

She nodded even though she knew her eyes must have been puffy and red. She sat and ordered a little meal, she was hungry since she'd last eaten at seven. She sniffed back some more tears, she didn't want to burst into tears in front of all these people.

"Carlie?" A voice asked.

Her head jerked up she saw the large caretaker of Hogwarts in front of her.

"Hi Hagrid." She gulped.

He sat down in the chair opposite, it groaned under the weight but didn't break. "What yer doin' 'ere so late?"

She shrugged. "I was hoping to meet someone here but they're almost 2 hours late."

He sighed. "Sorry to hear that. But someone yer age shouldn't be here by themselves."

Carlie noticed the barman looking at her through narrowed eyes. "I'm fine. I'm sure they'll show up." Carlie doubted her own words. It was too late but she didn't know what else to do, she had no ride home.

"Well I think yer should consider goin' home." He said.

Carlie sighed and Hagrid seemed to get the message. "Yer can't get home."

She shooker her head. "I was supposed to catch a ride with him."

"Got any money left?" He asked.

She nodded. "Take the Knight Bus. Just hold out your wand arm and it'll take yer home."

"Thanks Hagrid." She whispered and left the pub.

As she stood in the night air she didn't want to go home. Not yet. She wandered along the dark looking street until she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a shabby looking man following her.

"Crap" She murmured and began to walk faster. He followed and she ended up sprinting up the street. She felt an arm grasp her arm and she spun around. The strange man was leering at her and she felt back and hit the floor.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- beyond sight

Jess Mcairn remembered at this time last year he was counting down to when Hogwarts started. Now watching the moonlight through the window. Jess thought of when he thought of nothing but going to Hogwarts, indeed he hadn't planned on having a secret friendship with a Gryffindor who happened to be the daughter of a mass murder but he had found a real friend in her. His Slytherin friends were not friends at all; it seemed to be a Slytherin trait not to have any real friends.

The holidays had gone very uneventful, Carlie, for some reason had given up on the idea of finding her father. She'd said that he was right that he probably doesn't care about her and if he did he would have contacted her by now. Jess felt guilty about saying it, Sirius Black most likely did care for Carlie, when he was sane. He would be dead by now. It's very rare anyone stays in Azkaban that long. His eyes began to feel as if they had bricks to them and before he knew it, he was in a sound sleep.

* * *

It was dark and she couldn't see where all the moaning and mumbling were coming from. Lyndsay looked around, straining to here what the voices were saying. Then she heard a hoarse voice whispering close by.

Lyndsay wrenched her eyes to see where it was coming from. Because it was so dark she didn't notice that she'd just walked through a wall. On the ground was what looked like a man wearing rags. His hair was long and mattered, he lay against the wall and a little light came through a narrow window. He kept mumbling to himself.

"Hello?" Lyndsay asked.

He didn't look at her.

"Can you hear me?" Lyndsay asked again. She went to slap him and her hand went straight through him. Then he looked in her direction he was looking straight through her, Lyndsay turned around to she a large black figure, breathing in something. Her insides turned to ice and her blood slowed. She screamed as the blackness began to take her.

Lyndsay's eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily and was shaking.

"Lyndsay what are you screaming about?" her sister, Alicia asked in a muffled voice.

"Bad dream" Lyndsay breathed.

"Well it wasn't real so go to sleep," She groaned.

"It felt so real though" Lyndsay had wanted to say but she couldn't find her voice.

* * *

Carlie and Jess were outside the Green Leaf. Lyndsay, Nathan, Sara and Mitchell where there. Jess hadn't seen much of Sara or her boyfriend Mitchell but he still got a hug from Sara.

"It was nice to meet you Jess and anytime you want to clean tables for me-" Miranda had laughed and told Sara that she would have to hire someone to do that.

Lyndsay and Carlie embraced and held it for a long time.

"I'll see you next holidays," Lyndsay said.

After Jess had gotten his hug from Sara and Lyndsay he came to Nathan and the two of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Carlie asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Jess asked.

"No he didn't say anything," Carlie said.

"He did, he said 'don't feel offended if I don't hug you. You're a nice guy and all but not my type"

"I didn't hear him say that" Lyndsay said.

"Well you must be deaf then." Jess said.

"Okay, you lot, time to go" Miranda called.

Everyone hugged Carlie on last time and they went into the car.

* * *

Kings cross-station was packed with Muggles as usual. Miranda hugged Jess and Carlie.

"I'll miss you both" Miranda said.

"Yeah mum we will too" Carlie said.

They got their carts and pushed them away while waving to Miranda. As soon as they were out of sight of her Jess said.

"We probably won't talk for a while now"

"We should set up a meeting place," Carlie said.

"I'll see you on the train maybe" Jess began to walk away.

"See you" Carlie called.

Carlie was waiting for Fred and George Weasly; she spotted them a mile away by their hair.

She waved.

They looked over at her with puzzled looks on their faces and then she realized her hair was totally different.

"HEY GUYS!" she called.

Mrs. Weasley, followed by Fred, George, Percy, Ron and Ginny came over to her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Fred asked.

"You like it? I thought I might as well colour it since I chopped it" Carlie ran her fingers through it.

"It's different that's for sure" George said.

Percy was looking disapprovingly at Carlie. She smiled at this, she loved the shocked reaction.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Ron, Ginny" Carlie turned to them.

"Hello dear how was the rest of your holiday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was great, I forgot how much I missed my friends" Carlie said.

"The muggle ones?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, them"

"Mother, look at the time" Percy said.

Everyone turned to the clock, which said five to eleven.

"Oh goodness, come on you all" Mrs. Weasly said.

* * *

The train ride went without incident and so did the sorting ceremony. As everyone was leaving Jess bumped into Carlie and shoved a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Watch where you're going Mcairn" Fred hissed at him.

Carlie looked apologetically at him and he smiled.

As they walked up to Gryffindor tower, Fred and George were having a go at Jess.

"Bloody idiot, didn't even apologize" Fred said.

"Yeah what a git" George agreed.

Carlie opened the piece of parchment, which said

_Ten o'clock, the library. _

Carlie smiled to herself as her, Fred and George came to the fat lady. This was turning out to be a very good year.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Weird and Wonderful

Carlie opened the door to the Library, and crept in. It loomed before her in eerie moonlight.

"Jess?" She whispered.

"Over here" He hissed from an aisle.

Carlie walked down and saw his sitting on a table.

"Didn't think you'd come," he said.

"Course I would, I'm not that nasty" Carlie grinned.

"You know I've been here for about half an hour and I haven got caught ---"

The sound of a cat hissing turned Carlie and Jess's attention to Mrs. Norris at the other end of the aisle.

"Shit" Jess jumped off the table.

She began to come towards them. "Come on" Jess pulled Carlie along.

"Where are we going?" Carlie jeered at him.

"I'm not sure," He said.

Jess came to the door of the restricted section, he threw it open and Carlie and him ran down the gloomy aisle. As they ran past the shelves of old books one managed to fall on Carlie's head. Without thinking she picked it up and ran after Jess.

They burst through into a hall that Carlie had never been before. "Where are we?" She hissed.

Jess shrugged and continued to pull Carlie along. "We should just keep going. We're bound to loose Filch." He explained.

They eventually found their way back to the staircases.

"That was close" Jess said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, next time we should meet when we won't get in trouble" Carlie said.

"Do you think you can get back to Gryffindor tower alone?" Jess asked.

"Yeah sure" Carlie nodded.

Jess walked away and Carlie noticed the book she was carrying.

"The book of ancient myths, Legends and Prophecy's" She read the tile.

Would she dare to take it back? No. She thought and began the way to Gryffindor tower.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Unspoken, Unseen

It was a well-known fact that English was the most BORING of all subjects, especially if you had Mr. Jenna as your teacher. Lyndsay was sitting in the back row, next to Nathan, listening to Mr. Jenna go on about verbs, adjectives and adverbs. Lyndsay turned to Nathan, he was leaning back in his chair spitting his gum in the air and trying to catch it.

"NATHAN TUCKER!" Mr. Jenna roared.

Nathan fell back on his chair and the gum landed in his hair. Everyone laughed, including Lyndsay.

"Er...yes Mr. Jenna?" Nathan stood up and began yanking the gum out of his hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? NO GUM IN CLASS!"

"A lot sir?" Nathan picked up his chair.

"That's an afternoon detention Tucker" Mr. Jenna turned back to the class.

Lyndsay not looking at Nathan because she was snickering at him.

"Shut up Lyndsay, look at how many detentions have you've had?"

"I always used to get them for talking with Carlie, since she left I haven't gotten that many."

"You still have got more than me."

Lyndsay turned to face Nathan "Carlie still holds the record though."

Nathan's eye's widened.

"What's your problem?"

"Lyndsay, you're not moving your mouth."

Lyndsay's eyes widened as well "Neither are you."

The two of them screamed and everyone turned to look at them.

"Tucker, Gareth, what's wrong?" Mr. Jenna demanded.

"I---saw a spider, a huge one. It went under the bookcase," Lyndsay stammered.

"Mr. Tucker, is that what you were screaming about?" Mr. Jenna looked at him.

"Yes sir, it was enormous. Biggest spider I've ever seen" Nathan said.

"Well you and Miss Garet better get your arachnophobia under control or I'll kick you out"

"Yes sir" Both of them mumbled.

For the rest of the lesson Lyndsay and Nathan didn't speak or look at each other.

* * *

Potions was Carlie's worst subject, even if she had a teacher who liked her she would still be dismal at it. She was partnered with Fred, neither one of them was paying attention to the potion; Carlie and Fred were just adding random ingredients to the caldron. Lee and George were doing the same; they were trying to compete with them to see who could make the worst potion.

"Where were you last night?" Fred asked as he added a handful of God knows what it was.

Carlie threw in some blue powder. "What do you mean?"

"We saw you coming back in the portrait hole," he answered.

"It doesn't matter where I was" Carlie said sharply. While she liked Fred and George, like most Gryffindor's, were very weary about Slytherins.

Fred looked at her "We were just wondering, that's all"

"Well it's none of you business," Carlie growled.

"You don't have to get so touchy" Fred's voice loudened.

Carlie could feel the anger burning inside her; she was staring hard into Fred's eyes when he let out a scream.

"IT'S BURNING," He yelled, clutching his head.

All anger Carlie had disappeared instantly."What's burning?" she asked.

The whole class was looking at them and Professor Snape came and stood in front of them.

"What's going on here?" he said. His cold black eyes fell on Carlie.

Fred got off the ground. "Sorry sir but it was as if the insides of my head were on fire"

Snape looked at Carlie and then at the caldron. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class over nothing"

Carlie hadn't noticed but Jess was watching her intensely.

* * *

Lyndsay burst through the door of her house and ran up the stairs to her room. She had successfully avoided Nathan for the rest of the day. It was freaky; they had had a total conversation without opening their mouths. Lyndsay flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes the ceiling began to blur and she found herself watching Carlie next to two red headed twins. From the looks of it they were in class but there was something wrong with the classroom. A stern looking woman stood in front of Carlie, she was speaking to her but couldn't hear any words. It was like watching a silent movie. Carlie had picked up a stick and waved it at a feather on the table while saying something. The feather turned into a long stick of candy.

Lyndsay blinked and the vision shattered. "Holy cow! I'm psychic!" Lyndsay gasped.

* * *

Nathan was waiting for the bus with a few other people from school when he heard someone saying,

" The words are Casaria mallanomia."

"Casaria Mallanomia" Carlie's voice sounded loud and clear.

He heard a faint fussing sound and then the connection was broken.

"Hey Tucker, look it's a spider" Alan Kirby laughed with his friends.

Nathan rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

"Holy cow I'm psychic!" Nathan looked around hoping to see Lyndsay but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was just going crazy.

* * *

The sun was going down and many Hogwarts students began to go inside but not Jess. He crept out and walked bristly across the grounds to tree tucked behind a shed.

"Hello Carlie" Jess said.

Carlie turned to him, "Hey Jess how's it going?"

"Okay. What happened it potions this morning?"

Carlie shrugged "who knows, one minute Fred was talking to me, the next he was screaming about the inside of his head burning."

"Probably inhaled something from that concoction you were making" Jess said.

"Probably."

Jess and Carlie were silent for a while when someone called "CARLIE!"

She spun around to see Fred and George coming across the grounds. "Jess, hide" She hissed.

He walked around the back of the shed and leaned back then he fell to the dusty ground. He sat up and looked around, everything was dark. He heard Carlie talking to the twins.

"What you doing here Carls?"

"Yeah this is were all the kids who drink hang out"

Carlie's voice was muffled by the wall "Just was wondering what was here."

Jess stood up and walked towards the wall.

"Come on, you can see us try out for Quiddich" Fred said.

Jess put his hand on the wall and to his surprise; it went straight through it. Ready for his face to hit it Jess walked straight at it. He never felt it. Opening his eyes he saw he was outside again and Carlie had left. Not thinking about anything else, he ran up to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The book of ancient myths, legends and prophecy's

Carlie threw the contents of her school bag on the bed. Madam Prince had approached her today asking whether she intended to return 'Curses and Jinxes' anytime this century. She'd borrowed it out months ago for an essay for Professor Quirrel but had blown it off. The book however, she hadn't seen for months.

She tipped her trunk on the bed, rummaging through the stuff. She looked underneath the bed, after finding her ripped jeans and fake hoop earrings she managed to find the book.

As she began to walk out of the dormitory, something was flung at her. It hit the back of her head and Carlie spun around.

"PEEVES!" Carlie hissed. She looked down at what he'd thrown at her. It was the book that she'd taken from the restricted section of the library a few weeks ago. She threw it back on her bed and began to walk out when the sound of rustling of pages stopped her. Turning around she was the book was open on a page. Carlie slowly walked towards the book, Professor Quirrel had warned them about dark magic in objects. As she grew closer she could see the pages it was open on. On the one page it said in faded black ink

_ANCIENT PROPHESIES_

On the other yellowed page it read

THE SORCERESSES CIRCLE

Before the light of time shone upon our realm.  
Powers great and strong formed a circle.  
This circle was made up of the mistress of Fire, the goddess of wind, the deity of earth and the spirit of water.  
The circle was to protect the innocent and named the sorceresses circle.  
A promise was made the day of our realms creation that on day, the powers of the sorceresses' circle would be given to mortal beings.  
Half would of be magic ancestry while the other half of non magic ancestry.  
All would be given the powers of the sorceresses circle but also given the individual powers of the elements; Fire, wind, water and earth.

INFORMATION:

When was the prophecy made: This prophecy's goes back before our realm was created.  
Who foretold it: although this prophecy was made by the elements themselves, it was forwarded on to Allena, the only seer to ever receive a prophecy from another realm.  
When was it fulfilled: Has yet to be fulfilled.

More Information:  
Allena - ancient seers page 1900

Carlie turned the pages until she came to page 1900.

_Allena  
Allena was the first and only seer ever to have received a prophecy from another realm. She was born around 1516. Even though the elements had made the prophecy many centuries ago the elements had not found it unnecessary to inform anyone of this realm up to this point. From when Allena was about five, it was obvious that she as no normal child, being able to 'guess' what was about to happen. The Sorceresses prophecy was her most famous prediction while many people argue that she wasn't a real seer because the prophecy was made by the elements it is a well-known fact that she predicted her own death._

_"On the day of the fifth as the sun falls and the moon rises my last breath will be consumed and the flames of hell shall engulf me"_

Allena spoke these words twelve days before her death. She foresaw that she was to be burned at the stake for witchcraft and it would be on an evening. At the age of fifteen she was burned to death.  
  
Carlie slammed the book shut. Was this a sign?

"No" Carlie said out loud. This was not a sign; the book had blown open by accident. As she began to put all her clothes back in the trunk the book flew open again, to the same page. Carlie looked at it, then noticed some words at the bottom.

Books:  
The elements: A guide into the power.

Carlie bit her lip, it wasn't coincidence, the book had opened on the same page twice and it had been thrown at her twice.

Placing it in her bedside table draws, Carlie decided to look for the book.

"The elements: A guide into the power" She said. Picking up Curses and Jinxes, she went to the library.

* * *

Carlie had given the book to Madam Prince and had gotten a telling off about giving the books back when she was finished. Wandering around the library Carlie looked at different books, though she knew that she wanted was in the restricted section.

"Hey."

Carlie turned to see Jess standing beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Carlie asked.

Jess shrugged "I just felt like coming."

Then the perfect idea hit Carlie.

"Can you make a distraction long enough so I can get a book from the restricted section?"

Jess thought about it for a second. "What will I do?"

"Just faint and then start screaming weird things so people think you're hallucinating, I did it once to get out of an exam" Carlie laughed.

Jess marched out from the aisle and fainted on the floor. Everyone turned to look and Madam Prince rushed to his aid.

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey quick!" She said, bending over to Jess.

Meanwhile Carlie had slipped into the restricted section and was looking along the rows of books.

"The elements: A guide into the power" She murmured over and over. Sliding her fingers along the books, she eventually found it. The book was small and dusty with a black cover. Tucking it under her robes, she crept out of the restricted section. She couldn't help but smile at Jess; Madam Pomfrey was now examining him and she proclaimed that he was "perfectly fine".

Getting up Jess made his way quickly out of the library, Carlie as waiting outside for him.

"Thanks a lot, you were really good."

Jess blushed "not really."

"Yeah you were" Carlie continued as they walked down the hall "It's too bad they don't have drama here, you'd be great at it"

Jess seemed to be going redder by the minute. "Anyway, what was the book you needed?"

Carlie thrust the book at him. Jess examined it "The elements: A guide into the power" he looked at Carlie. "Why would you want this?"

Carlie wasn't sure how to explain to Jess that someone, something was telling her to get the book.

"I---just do" Carlie said simply.

Jess looked very suspicious at this remark but said nothing else.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Fire, Water, Earth and Wind

The grass was moist under her and the cool wind blew through her hair. Carlie continued to read unaware of anything else around her.

"The mistress of Fire had many powers but her main gifts were being able to Shape shift, burn things with her mind and dreamography" Carlie read softly. "Dreamography is the ability to transfer images from ones own mind to another"

Turning the page she continued to read "the goddess of wind was often described as a 'ghostly looking' man. His endowment was his sight, not only with his eyes but also with the inner eye. He was also able to possess others and feel feelings."

Carlie continued to read, she was intrigued. "The deity of earth was one with the earth and every creature in it. Being one with the earth and its power, she was able to listen and speak to animals"

"Hey checkout the bookworm" Someone teased.

Carlie looked up to see Fred and George grinning in front of her.

"I didn't know you could read" George laughed as the two of them sat next to her.

"Well believe it or not, I am able to read and find means of entertainment without pranking people" Carlie said, stoutly.

Their faces lit up with identical grins.

Carlie rolled her eyes and began to read again. "The spirit of water powers consisted of make himself and other things invisible, being able to turn into liquid and walk through solid objects."

"What are you reading anyway?" Fred asked, pulling up the grass.

"None of your business" Carlie said, not looking up from the book. "Together these elements formed the Sorceresses Circle, while all four of them had separate powers, there were powers they shared" Carlie read.

"You know, if you read too much you can go blind," George laughed.

Carlie looked up from the book "Are you actually here for anything?"

"Well yeah, do you know that Jess Mcairn made the Slytherin team as a chaser?"

"Really?" Carlie slammed the book shut.

"Well they just had their practise and we watched them. Jess did something to the broom and it flew at almost light speed," Fred said

"Anyway he sped up the pitch and then a bludger comes at him and it goes straight through him!" George exclaimed.

"The spirit of water powers consisted of make himself and other things invisible, being able to turn into liquid and walk through solid objects" A voice recited in Carlie's head.

"So we think the Slytherin team have done something to the bludgers" Fred explained.

"Why would they do it in a practise though?" Carlie asked.

They shrugged, "Who knows."

Carlie's hands shook as she opened the book to a random page. She looked down and one sentence attracted her.

_These mortal beings whom shall be gifted with the power within will be attracted by fate. _

Fate. Attracted by fate. When she met Lyndsay and Nathan she'd felt electricity flow through her and the same with Jess. Her mind was made up. She completely ignored Fred when he shouted to her.

"CARLIE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

* * *

Nathan was alone, as usual. It was Saturday and he had nothing better to do than watch TV. Lyndsay had been steadily avoiding him and he was doing the same. The phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nathan, we're going to see a movie, wanna come" Jason's voice asked. Jason was apart of the group that Lyndsay and Nathan hung out with.

"Who else is coming?" Nathan asked.

" Lewis and Jax" Jason answered.

"Yeah sure when?"

"In about half an hour" Jason answered.

"Okay, see you then" Nathan hung up the phone and got some money together for the bus.He put on his coat and opened the door to see Lyndsay in his face.

"We need to talk."

"Lyndsay I---"

"I know you have to go but we really have to work out what's going on" Lyndsay walked in.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'"

Lyndsay turned to him "Nathan, we had a conversation without uttering a word, come on, something is definitely up."

Nathan sighed, "Maybe we're going crazy."

Lyndsay shook her head. "I think we have developed some sort of bond."

"Why haven't we made one with Carlie then?"

"Maybe we have but we haven't tried it" Lyndsay said

Nathan rolled his eyes "Lyndsay this is just like the time when we were seven and you thought you had magic powers"

_  
When they had been seven, Shannon Raven had been the bully of the school. She constantly ridiculed anyone who wasn't 'perfect' in her eyes. She had been making fun of Jade Robinson, a very chubby girl who was a year younger than them. _

"You know Jade is so fat that when fell in the Grand Canyon, she got stuck" Shannon boasted to her friends.

They had laughed. Lyndsay was fuming, "Just once, I wish something would happen to her so we could make fun of her" Lyndsay had told Carlie.

"You know why the restaurant up the street closed down? Because Jade went there and ate all the food" Shannon laughed.

Jade was crying and she began to run to the toilets.

"Oh come on fatty, don't run, you'll die of exhaustion," Everyone laughed until a screech silenced them all.

"SHANNON! YOU'RE SKIN IS BUBBLING!"

The group around Shannon had all moved away and she was in the middle of the playground alone. Her skin was bubbling and expanding, bumps began to pop out everywhere and her dress began to rip at the seams. It continued for a few minutes then stopped, leaving Shannon covered in red pimples and twice as wide as she normally was.

She'd let out a cry and ran off. The last time they saw her, she was beginning led out of the school by a man wearing weird robes. She never came back to school after that.

"I wanted something to happen to her and look what happened!" Lyndsay screamed.

"I admit it was weird but it doesn't mean you did it!"

"I wanted it so bad though!" Lyndsay cried.

"So did a lot of people Lynds."

"It doesn't matter but I'm going to try contacting Carlie through my mind!" Lyndsay said.

"Fine then, if it'll show you are wrong" Nathan said.

* * *

Carlie and Jess were sitting behind the shed again. Carlie was showing Jess the books.

"It's impossible though, it says in that prophecy half would of be magic ancestry while the other half of non magic ancestry, that means two pure bloods and two muggles!" Jess exclaimed.

"You are a pure blood!" Carlie pointed out.

"Yes but according to this it says for the powers to be activated, all four of the heirs must stand in a circle" Jess pointed to the book.

"Where does it say that?" Carlie looked at the book.

"Right there" Jess pointed to one of the end paragraphs that Carlie hadn't read.

"Oh" Carlie said, disappointed then Carlie remembered when Jess had met Lyndsay and Nathan.

Carlie gasped. They had stood in a circle, then passed out.

"It's us," Carlie whispered.

"What's us?"

"We are the heirs, me, you, Nathan and Lyndsay" Carlie said.

"No way, how did you work that one out?"

"Jess, do you remember when you first Lyndsay and Nathan? We stood in a circle and then we passed out. I felt something, I don't know about you but I did."

"You know that means you're a pure blood" Jess said.

"That means my dad must have been too" Carlie said.

Jess immediately regraded saying that; it would make the search far easier by looking for a pure blood.

"Not that it matters, he doesn't want me" Carlie said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Jess looked at her, "When did this come about?"

"Since I tried to write to him and tried to set up a meeting. That was where I was that night. He never showed up." Carlie said quietly.

"Oh"

"It doesn't matter" Jess could tell there was a lot of hurt behind those words.

"Carlie can you hear me?" Jess and Carlie jumped.

"Lyndsay?" Carlie asked.

"She's trying to communicate telepathically" Jess whispered.

Carlie thought hard "Lyndsay? Are you there?"

"OH MY GOD! CARLIE I DO HAVE POWERS! OH NATHAN IS GOING TO GO NUTS"

"Ask Nathan if he can hear us?"

"Yes I can Carlie, loud and clear" Nathan's voice sounded.

"I can hear it too" Jess said silently.

"OMG! This is awesome!"

"This must have something to do with the Sorceresses Circle" Carlie said to Jess.

"The what?" Nathan asked.

"Never mind, guys we need to all get together."

"Carlie how are we exactly going to get away from Hogwarts? We can't fly or disapparate and people are going to notice we've disappeared"

"What are you two talking about?" Lyndsay asked.

"Don't worry. We'll be there really soon" Carlie said.

"I don't understand" Lyndsay said.

"Don't worry, you will" Carlie reassured her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The Power Within

"It says here we can Orb" Carlie looked at the book.

"Orb?"

"Yeah it says it's like disapparating but doesn't make as much noise and is safer," Carlie read.

"How are we supposed to do it?" Jess asked.

"Just close our eyes and think of the place we want to go."

"Where are we going?" Jess asked.

"Let's go into the park, it'll be dark by now."

Jess and Carlie closed their eyes; Carlie concentrated on her breathing and Jess began to let his mind wander.

Carlie and Jess felt weird sensations come over them, it felt like sand gently being poured over them.

When Carlie opened her eyes she was in standing in the middle of the gloomy park with Jess standing beside her.

"I can't believe this" Jess whispered.

Carlie concentrated "Lyndsay?'

"Yeah Carlie."

"Orb to the park."

"What?"

"Just closer your eyes and think of the place you want to go" Carlie answered.

"Where in the park?"

"Near the pond" Carlie answered.

After a minute blue particles formed in front of Carlie and Jess and Lyndsay and Nathan stood there.

"Holy shit" Nathan gasped.

"Okay Carlie what's going on?" Lyndsay demanded.

Carlie and Jess looked at each other.

"I guess we should start with Hogwarts" Carlie said.

"Hog what?" Nathan asked

"That's our school, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," Jess explained

"Witchcraft---"

"Yeah, Jess and me well, we're wizards" Carlie said.

"And the boarding school we attend is a wizard school" Jess continued.

"That's how this all starts" Carlie took a deep breath. "I found this book, called the book of ancient myth's, legends and Prophecy's, in there is a prophecy about the Sorceresses Circle, which is about the heirs to the elements coming together to form a magical bond"

"The elements each have their own unique powers but they also share powers" Jess added.

"What! Hold up!" Lyndsay interrupted. "What the hell is an element?"

"You know, like wind and water and stuff," Carlie said.

Lyndsay and Nathan looked even more confused.

Jess jumped in "They are gods of each element, like the goddess of wind, understand?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with us?" Nathan inquired.

"Since we all met last summer, we've all been experiencing weird goings on. It's because when we all met we stood in a circle and activated the power within ourselves," Carlie explained.

Jess remember the sorting hats words then "I'll tell you this, Jess Mcarin, beware the power within.

"So we are wizards as well then?" Nathan asked

"I don't know." Jess answered truthfully. Since a wizard was defined as someone who could do magic and Lyndsay and Nathan had proved they could do magic quite easily.

They all sat down on the grass in silence until Jess spoke up.

"We better go Carlie, it's getting late."

Carlie and stood up. "We'll see you real soon, okay" Carlie said.

Lyndsay and Nathan nodded silently, as all words had disappeared from them.

Carlie and Jess stood next to one another and thought of where they wanted to go. Soon they turned into blue particles and vanished.

Lyndsay and Nathan looked at each other.

"Can you believe this?" While Nathan didn't speak the words Lyndsay had heard him.

"I know, Carlie and Jess are wizards and we have the powers of the 'elements'."

"I wonder what else we can do?" Nathan said more to himself than Lyndsay.

"I dunno, Carlie left us the elements book, maybe we can find out."

* * *

Carlie had orbed into moaning Myrtle's bathroom, as she knew no one would be there.

Myrtle was floating above the sinks when Carlie orbed into one of the cubicles. Pushing open the door Carlie slipped out and began to head for Gryffindor tower when Myrtle floated in front of her.

"I didn't see you come in."

Carlie quickly improvised "You weren't in her when I came in"

"And when was that?"

"I dunno, do I look like a walking clock?" Carlie remarked.

Carlie didn't see the point of explaining herself to Myrtle, she walk straight through her and out into the hall. She looked at her watch, it was late and she wasn't supposed to be out. She'd have to be carefully.

"Carlie?" Jess's voice sounded in her mind.

"What?"

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Just outside the girl's bathroom, where are you?"

"Slytherin Common room, where else?" He answered.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, I orbed into a cupboard."

"Okay I'll try that" Carlie said. Thinking of the cupboard in the girl's dorm Carlie closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in the small cupboard.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - The guardian

Fred and George had been obsessed with the Forbidden forest since they heard about it. Carlie figured it was because it had the word FORBIDDEN in its name, therefore Fred and George had to go in there, being the rebels that they were. She'd agreed with them to go in there for the simple reason of she was bored, she thought being a sorceress would be more exciting.

Fred and George were bursting with excitement when they snuck out of the castle. Carlie was rolling her eyes the whole way to the forest.

"Guys it's a forest, the only reason they say it's forbidden is because of people getting lost and stuff" Carlie said

"Bill told us there are all sorts of magical creatures in there" Fred replied

"Didn't Bill also tell you that for the sorting you had to fight a dragon?" Carlie asked.

"Well yeah but this is……………………different" Fred said.

Carlie lifted her eyebrows sceptically but said nothing.

Fred and George looked around to see where Hagrid, they soon spotted him near the Quiddich pitch.

"Right, this is good, if we plan it well we will be able to just run into the forest" Fred whispered.

"Oh that's got to be the most brilliant plan you've come up with" Carlie scoffed.

Fred glared at Carlie for a second before looking at Hagrid again.

"Come on, let's go."

As they were running across the grounds Jess 'messaged' Carlie.

"What are you guys doing?"

Carlie continued to run "Going into the forbidden forest because I'm bored."

"Okay have fun."

Carlie smiled as they came to a halt in the forest.

"Where should we go first?" Fred asked excitedly

"Straight into the middle that will be where all the creatures are" George said.

Carlie rolled her eyes and followed them.

After a few hours of wandering in the forest Fred and George became angry.

"What a rip, we saw absolutely nothing."

"We should probably get back, it's beginning to go dark" Carlie said.

They began to walk back, they sun was going down and coming through the leaves of trees. Fred and George walked bristly, grumbling amongst themselves while Carlie was having a conversation with Lyndsay.

"Nothing's happening here either, I thought having these powers and stuff would be exciting."

"Same here" Carlie agreed.

"I have to go, sorry Carls talk to ya later" Lyndsay said.

"Bye" Carlie didn't realize she said it out loud until Fred and George looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

Carlie looked confused "Why would I be going anywhere?"

"You just said bye."

Carlie shrugged. "You must have been imagining it"

They rolled their eyes and went back to walking.

Carlie's body suddenly felt as if an electrical current had followed through her. Her feet began to move in a totally different direction to where Fred and George were going; she didn't realize what she was doing until Fred and George were long out of sight.

Carlie bit her lip, she knew she could Orb to the castle but she had a feeling she was led down here for a reason. She heard the crunch of leaves come from behind her, turning around she came face to face with a large animal. Carlie went to scream but nothing came out. The thing was huge, at least twice the size of Hagrid, it had brown fangs and one enormous eye. It had legs like a mud crab and was slimy.

Carlie slowly began to walk backwards, the beast let out a growl and took a swing at her. It flicked her aside and she fell awkwardly on the ground. As it advanced on her, Carlie heard the twinkling sound of someone orbing. Then Carlie saw a pitcher fly at the monster and shattered on its back. It let out a howl of pain and scuttled off. Looking up Carlie saw a boy who looked nineteen. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Offering Carlie his hand, he pulled her up.

"Sorry Carlie about leaving it too the last minute there, had to find the right vanquishing potion" He smiled.

Carlie looked very confused. "Wha---who are you?"

Side stepping her question he continued "The congress took a while to appoint a guardian to you all because of the importance of you all but in the end they recognized that I would be the best person for you"

"Carlie?" A voice called in the distance.

"I must go, I will explain more later" Before Carlie could say anything he orbed.

"Carlie!" Fred yelled as he came towards her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he looked over her.

"Fine I just---got lost that's all" Carlie stammered.

"We better go before we get caught" Fred pulled her along.

I'll have to talk to Jess, Lyndsay and Nathan about it, we can organize a meeting tonight. Carlie thought.

"Good idea, I'll meet you there" The boy's voice agreed.

* * *

"Attention all Sorceresses! Meeting in the park" Carlie messaged them.

"Same place as always" Jess asked.

"Duh!" Carlie answered.

"See you in a second"

Carlie thought of the park and the familiar sensation came over her. Opening her eyes, she saw the pond and the tree next to it.

"You know Carlie some of us were trying to sleep" Nathan's voice groaned from behind her.

Blue particles appeared before Carlie and soon she had Jess Mcairn staring her in the face.

"Hey Carlie, Hey Nathan" he said brightly.

"Hi Jess" Nathan grumbled.

Carlie laughed.

"Where's Lyndsay, she should have been her by now"

When the blue particles emerged Nathan remarked "That'll be her" but instead of Lyndsay, standing there was the boy from the forest.

Jess immediately pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy.

Lyndsay soon appeared behind Carlie "Who's that?"

"We'll find out in a second" Jess answered, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Jess put down the wand, I'm not going to hurt you" He said.

"How do you know my name" He growled.

"I'll explain everything if you put you wand down."

Jess slowly lowered it but he didn't take his eyes of the boy.

"Now, have a seat" He ordered.

They all looked at each other before going to sit on the grass.

"Oh no that won't do at all" he waved his hand and a couch appeared.

Every one of their eyes widened. "You'd think being Sorceresses you'd know magic like that was possible"

Carlie, Nathan, Jess and Lyndsay sat on the couch which was extremely comfortable.

"Now, before you ask again, I'm Marcus, your guardian. The congress appointed me to you yesterday" acknowledging the looks of confusion on all of their face he explained "The Congress of the rapture realm, they decide all types of things. You should have had a guardian already organized when you met but they has been many complications because of course, The Sorceresses Circle is one of the most oldest and powerful magical bonds."

"I was chosen because of my esteem wisdom and I also look around your age group"

"What do you mean look?" Lyndsay asked.

"There is no time in the rapture realm but in your time I'm about two hundred and sixty"

Lyndsay and Carlie whispered amongst themselves before Marcus cleared his throat and continued "As your guardian I have to protect and guide you. As I am aware of, you only know of a little of your powers."

Carlie and Lyndsay nodded. Jess looked sceptically at him and Nathan was drifting into a sleep.

"Well you know which elements have what powers right? I can tell you which elements heir you are."

Nathan yawned "can you hurry up and tell us because I'm really tired."

Marcus looked irritated now "Well if you don't want to know…."

"Just tell us so we can go" Carlie snapped.

Marcus looked even more infuriated now "Fine, Jess is the spirit of water, Nathan is the deity of earth, Lyndsay is the goddess of wind and Carlie is the mistress of fire."

"Cool, do you still have the book Lyndsay?" Carlie asked.

"Yeah at home, I'll orb home if you want" Lyndsay began to stand up.

"No, you obviously don't know much about your powers yet" Marcus clicked his fingers and the book appeared in his hand.

"Awesome" Carlie said.

"How about we meet here tomorrow when you are all awake" Marcus suggested.

"Not here, how about at someone's place" Lyndsay said.

"I'll organize a place" Marcus said.

"Wait! What day is it tomorrow?" Carlie asked.

"Saturday, so we're okay with classes" Jess replied.

Nathan let out a snort. Carlie and Lyndsay giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Marcus said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we know" Carlie said as she blew in Nathan's ear.

Marcus rolled his eyes and orbed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Powers of the elements

Lyndsay had woken up very early that morning; she was excited about being taught her powers. She knew very well though that the others wouldn't be up for several hours, walking down the stairs, she headed for the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"See you're enthusiastic about your gifts" Marcus's voice said.

Lyndsay looked over her shoulder; Marcus was sitting on the bench near the door playing with the phone.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?"

"The others obviously, if you want we can get started now."

Lyndsay's face lit up "Really?"

Marcus nodded, "I got this place, quite big actually, right out in the county."

"How did you do that?" Lyndsay asked.

"Higher power, I can summon any amount of money at anytime."

"Can I do that?"

"Not unless I teach you, which I won't" Lyndsay looked disappointed.

"Anyhow" Marcus stood up "Let get to the place, I'll orb you there."

"How-" Lyndsay's question was left unanswered as Marcus pulled her into his chest and looked up at the ceiling.

Lyndsay felt a breeze rushing past her and soon her and Marcus were standing in a grand room.

Lyndsay gaped, she'd never seen anything like it, the room was massive; the floor was white tile with wooden furniture with a large wooden staircase leading to the open second floor.

"Not a bad little place, there is enough room for fighting and practicing, plus a library"

"Fighting? What do we need to learn to fight for if we have these awesome powers?" Lyndsay asked.

He chuckled "You've made the common mistake most make when they have powers, there is something called a magic globe which blocks out all magic, when an adversary uses this, you must be prepared."

Lyndsay nodded, "So what powers do I have?"

"You have the powers of the goddess of wind, superior sight which includes the inner eye, possess people and feel other beings feelings."

"What the hell is the inner eye?" Lyndsay asked

"Meaning you are a seer of things beyond normal sight."

"You mean a psychic?" Lyndsay asked

"If you want to put it that way."

"Cool."

"I think we will work on trying to posses people until the others decide to get up, then we'll work on orbing and levitation" Marcus said.

"We know how to orb" Lyndsay pointed out.

Marcus shook his head, "You can only go to a place you are familiar with, I'll teach you how to orb anywhere in the world and soon other realms too."

"Anyway" Marcus clapped his hands together "on to your special power, possessing people, we'll start simple, I'll leave my mind open so it is easier to get into, as we persist I'll block you."

"So what do I do?"

"I'll stand here and you sit there" He pointed to a wooden chair "then just close your eyes and try to let your mind be let free from your body."

Lyndsay obediently sat in the chair.

"Ready? Now just close your eyes and think of me"

Lyndsay closed her eyes, she thought of Marcus standing in front of her. She didn't realize what happened then, her eyes flew open but instead of looking at Marcus, she was looking down at herself. Within a few seconds she was in her own body again.

"That was good for a first try, this time make me jump a few times okay?"

Lyndsay nodded and closed her eyes again. Soon she was back in Marcus's body, looking through his eyes. Making him jump as quite easy, just thinking about it would eventually get his body moving.

When she was back in her own body, Marcus praised her and told her "one more go and I'll go find the others, this time try and make me say something."

"What do I make you say?"

Marcus shrugged "Anything you want"

Making Marcus talk was a lot harder than making him jump, to talk it took much more control of the body. Eventually Lyndsay got him to say:

"Hey, how you doing?"

Lyndsay felt very drained after that.

"Here, drink this" Marcus handed her a small bottle filled with red liquid "feel free to explore any of the rooms while I'm gone" with that her orbed, leaving Lyndsay alone in the house.

* * *

Carlie and Jess were in the great hall having breakfast. The mail was just flying in when Marcus orbed into the castle. Carlie had gotten one letter from her mother.

_Dear Carlie,  
I'm sorry about the no letters from Lyndsay and Nathan but they haven't spoken to me. Nothing much happening here, Sara finally hired a new waiter, his names Pete, he's fourteen and really nice. Sara and Mitchell are still together, Sara has found 'the one' or so she says, personally I don't believe in that crap but Sara believes many things I don't. Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter the other day asking me if we'd like to have Christmas at her place, I said that you could go but I'm busy. I'm going over to Mitchell's place with Sara for a party and they'd prefer it if no kids came. You are only spending the first week of the Christmas holidays at the Weasley's, you're spending New Year here and we're going to have a huge party. You can invite Fred and George want.  
Love you loads  
Mum._

Carlie looked over at Fred and George; they were reading a letter form their mum, most probably informing them that Carlie was coming over for Christmas.

"Hey guys, looks like I'm crashing at your place for Christmas" Carlie said.

"Yeah, mum invited your mum too but she said she had to go to a family thing" Fred replied.

"Hey do you want to spend New Year at my place, we're having a party" Carlie asked.

"Yeah sure that would be great" George smiled.

/Carlie, Jess meet me outside the Forbidden Forest now/ Marcus's voice announced.

/we're kinda having breakfast/ Carlie answered.

/Fine, finish Breakfast then orb down/

After a few more pieces of toast, Carlie stood up and headed for the Forbidden Forrest. When she'd reached Marcus he snapped "I said orb, it's much faster"

"I can't exactly orb anywhere I want you know."

Jess soon followed and with one swift movement, Marcus grabbed Carlie and Jess and they soon stood in the large room that Lyndsay had been in a few hours before.

Carlie whistled "nice place."

"It's more of a palace than a place" Jess remarked.

"Where's Nathan and Lyndsay?" Carlie asked

"Lyndsay is here somewhere and I'm getting Nathan now" Marcus said.

/Lynds, where are you/

/In the library/ she answered.

"The library is through there" He pointed. "I'll see you soon" Marcus said, orbing after Nathan.

The library was massive, it was a large room with walls lined with books. There were a few tables and ladders so you could reach the tops of the shelves. Lyndsay was sitting at a table engrossed in a book entitled 'the art of potion making- beginners' guide'

"Lyndsay what the hell are you reading that for?" Carlie asked when they found her.

"It's really interesting, I've always wanted to know how to make a real potion" Lyndsay didn't look up.

Carlie rolled her eyes as Jess smiled; he knew Carlie hated potions with a passion.

Wondering around the Library, Both Jess and Carlie found books that caught their fancy. Jess had found '101 ways to curse your enemies' while Carlie thought 'entertaining spells' was interesting.

Lyndsay had already finished 'the art of potion making- beginners' guide' and was now immersed in 'useful potions for the young witch'.

Jess was writing down a few of the curses that he could use on someone while Carlie had her wand out and pointed it at Jess and yelled "flumories"

Jess's hair turned a bright fluorescent green. Lyndsay looked up; she hadn't seen Carlie or Jess do any magic before.

Jess pointed his wand and yelled "Panockulous" Carlie's eyes widened, blood began to come out of her mouth, eyes and ears.

"JESS! STOP IT!" Lyndsay screamed. Jess began to panic, he didn't mean for that to happen.

"I can't" He cried.

Carlie had gone white and was whimpering.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing" Jess said, grabbing Carlie and closing his eyes, thinking of the hospital wing.

Jess appeared outside the hospital wing, Carlie was shaking and both were covered in her blood, Jess had also seemed to forgotten that he had bright fluorescent green hair. Madam Pomfrey came rushed past without noticing them as Oliver Wood came in groaning, followed by the Gryffindor Quiddich team. George noticed Jess and Carlie standing by the door covered in blood.

"CARLIE! What happened?" He said. Fred had come back to see what George was looking at.

"Mcairn! What did you do to her?" George growled.

"I didn't mean----"

Fred and George helped Carlie into the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey immediate sprang into action.

"Lye her down on that bed" She commanded.

Jess was still standing outside the hospital wing. He was feeling really guilty about what he'd done.

/Jess, stop moping around and get back her/ Marcus voice ordered.

Without a second thought Jess orbed back to the library.

* * *

"Now dear can you tell me what curse you were hit with?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Panockulous, I think" Carlie coughed.

"And who did this to you?"

Before Carlie could say anything Fred jumped in "Jess Mcairn"

"I'll talk to Professor Snape, this is very serious, the Panockulous curse was outlawed about fifty years ago, it isn't even recorded in books anymore, the only books that is recorded in are not easy to find or access" she said.

"Why was it outlawed?" Fred asked

"Because it is extremely hard to treat, it takes a week before you can get the bleeding to stop without the use of magic and if it was used on a muggle it looked as if they had gotten a disease which I cannot remember the name of" she explained, as she pointed her wand at Carlie.

"Now dear this will only stop the bleeding for a few seconds, while it's stopped, drink this" She gave Carlie a small bottle of clear liquid.

Madam Pomfrey murmured a few words and the bleeding stopped, Carlie sculled down the liquid that normally she would have said tasted like crap but compared to the taste of her own blood, it was delicious.

"Now you'll have to be in here for a week before I can let you go, you have to take that potion every three hours or the bleeding will start again" Madam Pomfrey turned around to tend to Oliver as she'd left him because he'd only taken a fall off his broom and he could survive another few minutes without treatment.

Carlie looked at Fred and George, "we'll get Mcairn for you Carlie, don't worry."

Carlie had wanted to say 'no don't worry about it' but she knew whatever she'd say to them would not stop them from getting Jess back. They were good friends to her.

* * *

Marcus had just made Jess's hair go back to normal and he was shaking his head at Jess, "I can't believe you used the Panockulous curse on Carlie."

"I didn't know what it would do to her" Jess said.

"Well next time look" He snapped "anyhow, I've begun to teach Lyndsay how to use some of her powers so I guess I'll teach you how to use yours."

Nathan nodded and Jess sighed.

"You can go first Nathan, I'm a bit shaken up" Jess said.

Nathan nodded and Lyndsay asked "What are we going to do?"

"You can explore the house or looking the library a bit more just" He said with a slight smile "don't curse anyone."

* * *

Carlie was staring at the ceiling, she'd been in the hospital wing for four hours and she was already bored out of her mind. Fred and George had left but said they'd be back soon, she decided to see what the others were doing.

/Guys? You there/

/Are you alright Carlie/ Lyndsay asked.

/Yeah but I'm going to be in the hospital wing for a week/

/Bummer man, you want to know what I learnt to do/

/Yeah /

/I can posses people, isn't that awesome/

/Really? Wow. What you doing now/ Carlie said.

/Reading about potions, I've read three books so far/

Carlie silently laughed /If you want to do my potions exam you are welcome to do it/

/I think you may be a little more advance in potions than I am/

/Nah, I'm only in second year/

/Do you like potions/

/NO! I suck plus Snape hates me/

/That's nice/

/Where's the others/ Carlie asked

/Nathan is working with Marcus and Jess is exploring the house/

Carlie looked over at the door, Professor Dumbledore was coming in.

/Sorry Lynds, gotta run/

Carlie sat up. "Hello Professor Dumbledore" She said cheerily.

"Hello Carlie, I'm sorry to bother you but I have to investigate this morning's goings on"

"What is there to investigate?" Carlie asked.

"The Panockulous curse was outlawed fifty years ago which means Mr. Mcairn used an illegal curse, furthermore how he found out about the curse is something we would like to know."

Carlie quickly began to think, he was going to ask her what happened.

"So what did happen Carlie?"

"Well, I made Jess's hair go fluorescent green as a joke and he got angry and cursed me" It was true, she had indeed done that, it was the next question he was going to ask that worried her.

"Where was this?"

"I---- can't remember"

He nodded but Carlie seemed to know that he knew she was lying.

"Thank you Carlie, I hope you get better soon" He stood up and walked out.

* * *

Jess had walked in and out of almost every room of the house; there were about twelve bedrooms and six bathrooms. Upstairs there was a large sitting area and a room filled with ingredients for potion making plus a few cauldrons in the corner. Downstairs was a large pool and a gigantic room with nothing in it. The kitchen had a large bench with a fridge and cupboards full of food. Plus the library, lounge room and dinning area. He ended up back in the library where Lyndsay was sitting with two piles of books. He soon noticed that they were all about potions.

"You like potions eh?"

Lyndsay looked up "Yeah, it's fascinating, I'll have to try making some."

"I found a room upstairs with potion ingredients, it's at the end of the right hall."

"Really, man this place has everything" Lyndsay said

"Yeah I know" Jess sat down with the book Carlie was reading.

Lyndsay picked up the book and began to look for the room with the ingredients. It took her a little while to find it as it was tucked away.

The room was filled with Shelves that had every ingredient you could think of. Lyndsay looked down at the book, "Amaranth, Heliotrope, Spiderwort, Lemongrass and Hawthorn" She read. Browsing the shelves, she soon found each ingredient and set up a cauldron.

"Half a teaspoon of Amaranth, three cups of Heliotrope, a drop of Spiderwort, two pinches of Lemongrass and half a cup of Hawthorn" Mixing the ingredients together, the liquid in the cauldron began a light purple, Lyndsay dipped her hand in and drunk out of her hand. A weird sensation came over her and looking down, her body was gone. She'd done it, she'd made an invisibly potion.

* * *

One of Nathan's gifts was healing, so to practice, Marcus had cut him and he had to heal it. Marcus had told him that healing powers usually came from the hands so he had to place his hand over the wound and concentrate on the place. Once you'd learnt to concentrate you power in the one place, Nathan found it was downhill from there.

"I think that'll be enough for today, I'll work with Jess now and keep practicing, it's a handy gift to be able to heal" Marcus said.

Nathan nodded.

* * *

Carlie felt very stiff, Madam Pomfrey said it was an effect of the potion she was given. Carlie wanted a drink real bad and no one was in sight. She could see a jug of water on the other side of the room and wanted it. Carlie concentrated on the jug of water; soon it began to slowly float across the room. She placed it on her table and levitated a glass as well and used her mind to pour it.

* * *

Jess found that he had a few good powers; he could walk through solid objects, and make himself and other things invisible.  
He worked on walking through solid objects. Marcus had explained that at first it would take a lot of concentration to use their powers but within a few weeks, it'll become as natural as breathing. Walking through walls was not as fun as it first seemed. It was hard and sometimes you could get stuck in the middle of the object.

"I think we should call it a day" Marcus said.

"Great, I have to look forward to getting detention" Jess sighed.

"I will see you soon" Marcus said.

"Yeah, see you" Jess said and orbed to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Carlie's powers

Carlie had been in the hospital wing for three days, Fred and George often visited her with some interesting gifts. Jess dropped by really late on the first night to apologize and give her the book she was reading. So now her sources for amusement were 'entertaining spells' and levitating things around the room. Jess's punishment wasn't as severe as Carlie thought, he'd gotten three weeks of detention and twenty points had been taken from Slytherin.

"TWENTY POINTS! IT WAS AN ILLEGAL CURSE!" George had roared.

Carlie hadn't heard of anymore talk of getting Jess back but then mind reading wasn't in her power description. She strained to remember what her powers were, she'd read in the book about it but she could scarcely remember. With her face screwed hard into concentration, she didn't notice how hard she was staring at the ceiling until a hot piece of it fell on her bed. Looking up she saw a large misshaped patch burned into the ceiling. Concentrating on a circle shape in her mind, the ceiling began to heat up and a circle shape was made, it glowed red but as it cooled, it looked as if it was etched into the ceiling. Carlie smiled at her work, she'd been the only one who hadn't had lessons from Marcus and in her opinion, she had done a fairly good job. She rattled her brain more to remember what powers she had but was coming up blank. Sitting up she checked whether Madam Pomfrey was around. Once the coast was clear she orbed up to the dorm, most people were at dinner so the dorm was empty. Stumbling out of the closet, Carlie snatched the element book out of her draw and orbed back into the hospital wing. Leaning back on her bed, she opened the book to the powers of the elements, the mistress of Fire had many powers but her main gifts were being able to Shape shift, burn things with her mind and dreamography. Dreamography is the ability to transfer images from ones own mind to another.

"Shape shift and Dreamography" Carlie said softly. Turning the pages towards the back, she came up with instructions on how each power is used.

"Shape Shifting is the skill to change the appearance of ones self, much like metamorphmagus except a shape shifter is able to turn into any animal without the skill of being an Animagus" Carlie read "One must think of what they want to look like before they transform"

Carlie placed the book down and thought for a second, what would she want to change into? She'd try something small first, like change her hair colour. She decided she'd try and turn her hair a vibrant blue. Closing her eyes, she concreted on what she'd look like with blue hair. Opening her eyes, she looked around for a mirror, when she found one, she laughed. Her hair looked awesome; it was a deep blue colour. She wanted to keep it that way but there would be questions how she did it in the hospital wing without her wand. Thinking about her normal hair colour, it turned back to its usual platinum blonde dye job with black re-growth. She felt quite tired after that and before long had dropped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The fresh air never felt so good,_ Carlie thought as she walked across the grounds. She'd just been released from the hospital wing and wanted to find Fred and George. Percy had told her that they were on the Quiddich pitch. She could see the Gryffindor Quiddich team flying around in the distance.

Fred and George spotted her as she came closer and waved to her. Smiling, she waved back. They flew down after a while and said "Come on and join us, Wood won't mind"

"Really are you sure? You know how crazy I am on a broom."

The rest of the team flew down. "Hello Carlie, good to see you're better" Wood said.

"Hi Oliver, is it okay if I join in?"

"That would be great actually; I can see how the team performance from a spectators perspective. Do you mind playing keeper?"

Carlie nodded. Oliver passed Carlie his broom and he went up to the stands.

Carlie positioned herself in front of the hoops and began to watch the game in progress. Katie Bell began to come towards her with the Quaffle, then she threw it towards the left hoop, Carlie decided to have a little fun by making the Quaffle turn around and zoom towards the other end of the pitch. Carlie tried hard to sustain her giggles.

"WHO CHARMED THE QUAFFLE?" Wood was yelling.

"NO ONE CHARMED THE QUAFFLE OLIVER!" Fred yelled back.

"SOMEONE DID! LOOK AT IT!" Alicia yelled flying over to Oliver.

Everyone flew over to her. Carlie mentally slapped herself, the Quaffle was burnt.

"I'll talk to McGonagall about it, bloody Slytherins" Wood said "well we're run overtime anyway, so I'll see you tomorrow"

Carlie gave Oliver back his broom and walked back across the grounds with Fred and George.

"Now that you are free Carls we can get Mcairn back for doing it to you" Fred said.

"I turned his hair green so he got me back for it" Carlie said.

"I think we should drop dungbombs on him until he passes out" George suggested.

Carlie rolled her eyes. "I won't have anything to do with it"

"Oh you have a soft spot for Mcairn now do you?" Fred asked.

"So what if I do?" Carlie asked

Fred and George gaped, "You don't LIKE him do you?"

Carlie shrugged "And if I do?"

"But he's a Slytherin and he hates us" Fred cried

"Maybe if you got to know him you'd realize he is actually a really nice gu.y"

"No way, you're delusional" George said.

"Probably that potion Pomfrey gave me" Carlie gave a cheeky grin.

"You're messing with us!" Fred said.

Carlie pretended to look hurt "That cut me deep you know, it's like you don't trust me"

The two of them laughed "Gee I wonder WHY we wouldn't trust you?"

"Well you should" With a flick of her hair, Carlie turned around and began to go back to the castle.

* * *

Jess was sitting in the Slytherin common room when Marcus announced /orb to the house for some more lessons/

Jess silently got up and threw his books on his bed before orbing to the house.

Marcus was sitting on the couch with Lyndsay who were in deep discussion when Jess appeared.

"Hey Marcus, hey Lynds"

"Hey Jess" Lyndsay replied before returning to the conversation.

From what Jess could hear, they were talking about potions.

Nathan almost orbed on Jess if not for Jess moving.

"Sorry, not to good at it" Nathan apologized.

"That will change after this lesson" Marcus said.

"Are you going to teach us how to orb to other places we haven't been?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yes but we need Carlie here"

/Carlie where are you/ Jess asked

"Sorry I was practicing my shape shifting" Carlie's voice came from behind him.

When Jess and Nathan saw Carlie they couldn't help but gasp, her hair was bright blue.

"I see you've learnt how to change your hair colour" Marcus smiled.

"Do you like it?" Carlie asked

"It's awesome, can I do that?" Lyndsay said

Marcus shook his head. "That's a gift from the mistress of fire"

Lyndsay looked slightly disappointed.

"Now on to orbing" Marcus said rubbing his hands together.

It wasn't as difficult as they expected, it was similar to the way they had been orbing but instead of thinking of what the place looked like, they had to think of the name of the place. After a few hours at orbing to different places, Carlie, Jess, Lyndsay and Nathan were exhausted.

"That's all for tonight" Marcus finally said.

"Thank god, I need some sleep" Carlie groaned.

"Get some rest and practice your powers, they'll become very natural to use in a few weeks" Marcus said.

"See you" Carlie said.

* * *

Carlie ended up sleeping in and missed breakfast. She was running late for potions and knew she was going to get in trouble. Walking in to the classroom, Professor Snape was writing on the board. Sitting down, she didn't notice everyone's stares until Fred whispered "what did you do to your hair?"

Carlie realized it was blue, she'd forgotten all about it.

Snape turned around and narrowed his eyes at Carlie "Mason! You're late, ten points from Gryffindor and another five for offensive hairstyle" he barked.

Carlie raised her eyebrows "Excuse me Professor but from all people I would expect you to make fun of my hair, after all YOUR hair breaks every hygiene rule ever made."

He walked slowly down in front of Carlie and the whole class held its breath, Carlie didn't seem intimidated. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" he growled.

Carlie smiled "Like what? I was just merely pointing out that you seem to have extremely greasy hair."

Carlie could see the rage in his eyes; she knew she was going to be in big trouble for it. But nothing happened; he looked into her eyes and then turned back around like nothing happened. The whole class was gaping at her.

/What did you do/ Jess asked

/I have no idea/

Carlie shrugged and began copying the potion ingredients down, the whole class still looking at her.

"He said nothing; he didn't even take any points off Gryffindor!" Lee exclaimed as they walked to Charms.

Carlie smirked and said "I have a thing for getting out of trouble."

"I can't believe you said that about his hair!" George laughed.

"Well I was only making an observation, it's just like saying George has red hair, I'm merely stating the obvious" Carlie said

The three of them started laughing as Carlie noticed Jess walking past withMatthew Hadrem when he yelled out "nice hair Mason."

"Yeah I know, thanks for noticing" Carlie said in a perky voice.

They gave her a dirty look and walked off. Carlie shook her head "Bloody idiots, trying to tease ME!"

George put an arm around Carlie "yes, trying to tease the unteasable."

Carlie laughed and as they walked into Charms Professor Flitwick commented on her hair "Interesting Hairstyle, did you use a hair colour change spell?"

Carlie wasn't sure what to say, then she had an idea "I did it by myself, just though of it and it turned blue"

Professor Flitwick raised his eyebrows "You're a metamorphmagus?"

Carlie shrugged "I think so."

Most of the people in the class looked puzzled; Carlie would have been amongst them if not for reading the book the other night.

"A metamorphmagus is person that is able to change their looks at will without any use of spells or potions" He explained.

/That was a pretty good idea, what's the difference between a metamorphmagus and a shape shifter/ Jess asked.

/A metamorphmagus can only change their looks, a shape shifter can turn into animals and inanimate objects as well/

"Miss Mason, maybe you could demonstrate the abilities of a metamorphmagus?" Flitwick asked

"Sure" Carlie said, she decided to change into one of the Weasley twins and then they could be triplets. Concentrating she turned into the twins triplet. Turning to them they burst out laughing.

The whole class applauded included Professor Flitwick, "When did you find this out?"

"A few nights ago in the hospital wing, I was bored and I was thinking about different hairstyles and then I looked in a mirror and my hair was blue!" Carlie said.

"Hmmm interesting, we haven't had had very many metamorphmagus's in Hogwarts"

"Can I stay like this sir?" Carlie asked.

Professor Flitwick smiled "If you wish."

For the rest of the lesson Carlie remained to look like Fred and George's Triple, they'd decided to call her Bob.

Charms had been the last lesson for the day and Carlie had decided to have a little fun and walk around like Bob for the rest of the day. Percy had a heart attack when he saw the three of them, as did most people. After a day of being Bob, Carlie had turned back into her normal self and was now sitting in the common room with Fred and George.

"Christmas is going to be awesome! We should try this prank on mum and see what happens" Fred said

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends, I think you'll really like them" Carlie said

"Is that Lyndsay and Nathan?" George asked

"Yeah plus some other friends of our, Keisha, Tegan, Jason, Lewis and Jax" Carlie answered.

"I'm glad dad's not coming, he'd go nuts with all the muggle things" Fred said.

"You sure your mum is okay with having us over?" George asked.

"Oh yeah, mum's cool like that, actually" Carlie picked up a piece of parchment and a quill "I have to write to her."

"You going to tell her about being a metamorphmagus?" Fred asked

"Yeah" Carlie wrote rather quickly.

_Dear mum,  
Just writing to you to say I'm okay and that Fred and George are looking forward to coming over. I don't know if you heard about it but Jess Mcairn accidentally cursed me and I was in the hospital wing for a week. I'll tell you more of the details later. I have loads to tell you but I'll keep it short. But there is one thing I can tell you I'm a metamorphmagus. Isn't that cool? Anyway see you soon  
Peace out  
Carlie_

Carlie had written it so fast that there was a far bit of ink spilled everywhere. The one thing Carlie couldn't get used to was the quills and ink and the parchment. "I think I'll bring my fluffy pink pen to school" Carlie thought.

"I have to go to the owlery, wanna come?" Carlie asked

"Yeah sure, maybe we can do a little pranking on the way" Fred said

Carlie smiled, picking up her letter, she got up and went through the portrait hole.  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Christmas at the Weasley's

Christmas spirit was in the air at Hogwarts, the many large Christmas trees that hung around Hogwarts made the Christmas feeling come alive for all, except for one person. Jess was becoming more depressed as the days approached the Christmas holidays. Carlie had said that she's have him over if not for being with the Weasley's the entire time. Jess had been practicing walking through walls when no one was looking, he was becoming rather good at it too. He also had tried turning into liquid but without much success. Levitation was so easy now; he could lift up the bed with his mind if he wanted too. Carlie was having fun with her shape shifting abilities; Jess had seen her transform into a beautiful snowy owl and fly around Hogwarts. She also amused people in class by changing her appearance when she was bored. Many of the teachers thought her talent was very interesting, all except Professor Snape who told Carlie the day after her abilities were announced to the world that any transforming in his classes would result in detention. Jess sighed, as he walked to Herbology, he really hated the class with a passion. Plants were so not his thing, most people thought potions was but he actually enjoyed Transfiguration the most of all his subjects. As he walked in to the greenhouse, he noticed that Carlie had short green hair and deep purple eyes.

/Good look for you Carls/

/I think I'm freaking people out with my eyes/ she replied.

Jess silently laughed, her eyes looked extremely unusual but then, Carlie was.

Professor Sprout came in and called to them "Gather round now everyone."

The class that had been chatting, gathered around Professor Sprout who was showing them how to plant and tent to a Bistort plant.

"Now" Professor Sprout said once she'd explained everything "I'll pair you off so you can tent to a plant of your own."

In the end Carlie got paired off with Jack Sloper, another Gryffindor boy. The Weasley twins, as usual were together and Jess got paired off with Matthew.

Jack seemed a little dazed by Carlie's appearance but she talked to him like normal.

"Can you pass me that watering can?" Carlie asked

He passed it to her. Jack wasn't short but compared to Carlie he looked it because Carlie was quite tall but she never seemed to notice it. He had green eyes and sun kissed blonde hair.

"Are my eyes freaking you out?" Carlie asked,

Jack didn't answer for a second then he said "No, they're really pretty"

Carlie laughed "Oh thanks,"

"Not that you need the eyes to look pretty," he continued.

Carlie felt herself going a bit red.

Jack smiled "I'm not too thrilled about your hair though,"

Carlie laughed "well" Carlie's hair changed from a short green to a shoulder length deep red. "That better"

"Much, it makes your eyes look even better," He said.

Carlie felt good, Christmas as just around the corner and she was spending it with two of her best friends and then to make matters even better, she was going to have a party and her muggle friends and family were coming too. Then Carlie felt a twinge of guilt, Jess was going to be all alone for Christmas, but she couldn't help it, sometimes life just wasn't fair.

LINE

The last day of term was upon them and most people were bursting with excitement, Jess was acting as happy as he could but Carlie knew it was forced. Charms was their last lesson and Professor Flitwick was letting people do whatever they wanted, Carlie, Fred, George and Lee were sitting on a few desks playing exploding snap while having a conversation about what they were doing on the holidays.

"Well we can work on some pranks and test a few on Percy" Fred said.

"And Bill is coming too, I haven't seen him in about a year" George added.

"The party is going to be wild, Mum and Sara are inviting Shaun and Max, they're Sara's nephews and they're bringing some of their friends plus a bunch of other people" Carlie said.

"Hey can we join you?"

Carlie looked up to see Jack Sloper and his friend Andrew Kirke standing there.

"Sure, we were just talking about what's happening on the holidays" Carlie said.

"Yeah what are you two doing?" Lee asked,

"Nothing much, going to my aunt's place" Andrew replied.

"I'm staying at Hogwarts" Jack answered.

"Are you going to be alone?" Fred asked

"Nah, I've got a few friends in Ravenclaw that are staying here too"

As the conversation between the six of them continued, Jess and was having a very similar conversation with some Slytherins.

"Mcairn, is your family having a big feast and a party?" Lucas asked

"Yeah like always, it's a tradition in my family" Jess answered.

"I wish my family had traditions like that" The Auburn haired girl said softly

"No you don't Satrina, I hate the traditions" Jess said. The Slytherin girls were usual either quiet or extremely bitchy, Satrina Levira was very quiet and only spoke when spoken too. The other two girls were Fiona Barclay and Tina Sabot.

It wasn't just a wizard thing to be talking about the holidays because in a cafeteria miles away, seven muggles were having almost the same conversation.

"I can't wait until the party at Carls place" Keisha Alan exclaimed as the groups of kids sat down to eat their mystery meat. At the table were Lyndsay, Nathan, Keisha, Tegan, Jason, Lewis and Jax.

"Why doesn't she go to this school again?" Tegan asked

Lyndsay rolled her eyes "Because she got accepted into this school that her parents went too."

"You mean both her parents?" Lewis asked.

"Yes" Lyndsay said sound exasperated.

"That's the first time I've heard of Carlie having a dad" Lewis said.

"Well she must have had one, unless Miranda's a witch or an alien or something" Jason said.

Lyndsay and Nathan exchanged looks at the word witch.

"What have you got for your last subject?" Jax asked

"Me and Tegan have French" Jason said.

"I have English with Nathan" Lyndsay said.

"I'm a loner, I've got Maths with no one" Keisha said

"Me and Jax have Science" Lewis said, picking at the brown lump that was supposed to be meat.

The day seemed to go on forever, for both the wizards and the muggles in school. When it finished, they was a sigh of relief from everyone.

Carlie had packed the rest of her things, as she went through her drawers she noticed the two books that she had taken from the library. The book of Ancient Myths, Legends and Prophecy's she didn't need, if she had time, she'd return it and the elements: A guide to power, she knew she'd need still, shoving both books her suitcase, she carried it down stairs to meet Fred and George.

"We have about fifteen minutes before we have to go" Fred said as Carlie put her suitcase near the pile of other bags.

"I have to return some books the library okay?" Carlie said, pulling out the large book.

"We'll meet you near the boats in ten minutes alright?" George asked.

"Yeah fine" Carlie replied.

Carlie walked into the Library, no one was really around so she just slipped the book into the return box. As she began to walk out, she bumped into Jess, he was alone.

"I overheard Fred and George tell Lee that you were here, I wanted to talk to you before you left" Jess motioned to an empty isle. Carlie walked in and Jess followed.

"I wanted to give you this" Jess held out a rectangular package.

"Oh Jess, thanks, I got you something too" Carlie dug around in her pocket until she produced a red parcel.

"Wanna open it now or wait until Christmas?" Jess asked,

"I might wait til Christmas" Carlie smiled.

"We better go; the train will be leaving soon"

"Yeah, have a Merry Christmas" Carlie hugged Jess.

"You too"

* * *

On the train, Jess watched the trees fly by in a blur; he wished he could just jump out of the train. None of his friends were with him, they were staying at Hogwarts. Jess looked at the present Carlie had given him for Christmas, he shrugged and opened it. There was a note inside, that said

_Dear Jess,  
Here's something to keep you amused for the holidays, it's a muggle computer game. There's only one game because they're expensive but I'm sure it will keep you amused for many hours.  
Merry Xmas  
Carlie_

Jess looked down at it; it was in a box that said GAMEBOY across it. Jess opened it, and read the instructions.

Carlie was telling Fred and George jokes she'd heard.

"Okay a Giraffe and a man walk into a bar and after many drinks the Giraffe passes out on the ground, as the man gets up and begins to walk out the bartender goes, 'Hey you can leave him lying here" and the man goes 'he's a Giraffe not a lion" Carlie said

Fred and George snickered "Where did you hear that?"

"Lyndsay and me used to go into the library at school and read the joke books"  
Carlie laughed "There not funny but you laugh because they're so lame."

"How many do you know?" Fred asked

"Heaps, know a couple of ones I'm not suppose to know."

"Tell us some more."

"What did the man say to the cow when he was on the roof? Get off the roof" Carlie said

Fred and George shook their heads, "That is by far the WORST joke I've ever heard"

"I'll tell you one I'm not suppose to know." Carlie winked

'Oh, I wanna here this." Fred said

"What did the elephant say to the naked man? How does he eat with that thing?" Carlie smiled.

Fred and George looked blankly at her and she rolled her eyes, she whispered something in George's ear and he laughed before telling Fred who also laughed.

"That was a very inappropriate joke!" George said.

Carlie laughed "You didn't get it until I explained it!"

"That's because our mother taught us right" Fred said.

"You saying something about my mum Weasley?" Carlie said in a mocking angry voice

"Absolutely Mason" Fred said, trying not to laugh.

"Well come over here and say that" Carlie said

There was a few seconds of silence before they all burst out laughing.

* * *

Nathan was sitting at home on his computer talking to Lewis on MSN. Nathan couldn't help but laugh when he saw Lewis's MSN name, SAVE THE TREES! EAT A BEAVER!

SAVE THE TREES EAT A BEAVER says: Are you going to the movies with us on Sunday?

Beauty is skin deep, ugly goes to the bone says: Yeah probably.

SAVE THE TREES EAT A BEAVER says: Keisha and Lyndsay want to go shopping after

Beauty is skin deep, ugly goes to the bone says: They can but I'm not coming with them.

SAVE THE TREES EAT A BEAVER says: Same here, chicks are scary when they go shopping

Beauty is skin deep, ugly goes to the bone says: LOL

SAVE THE TREES EAT A BEAVER says: have you met the friends Carlie is bringing to the party?

Beauty is skin deep, ugly goes to the bone says: no

SAVE THE TREES EAT A BEAVER says: Do you know if they're guys or chicks?

Beauty is skin deep, ugly goes to the bone says: They're guys

SAVE THE TREES EAT A BEAVER says: Trust Carlie to have all guys as friends

Nathan laughed, it was a fact that Carlie preferred to have guys as friends but he didn't care, Carlie was his best friend.

* * *

It was dark when they got to the burrow. Mr. Weasley had greeted them all as he fiddled with an ancient muggle record player.

"Carlie you're quite knowledgeable on muggle things, tell me how this works?" He asked.

"Mr. Weasley this thing is ancient, it probably doesn't work" Carlie said.

"Oh well a little bit of magic might fix that" He said.

"Arthur stop fiddling with that thing and help with dinner" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.

"You're staying in Ginny's room, mum won't let you stay in our room" Fred said.

"I have no idea why though" George winked.

Carlie laughed, "She doesn't have to worry about that."

"Hey mum when is Bill getting here?" Fred asked

"He's upstairs with Ron and Ginny" She answered.

"Come on, Carls" George said.

Upstairs, Carlie dumped her suitcase in Ginny's room and walked into Bill's room.

"Hi Carlie, You're looking good." Carlie blushed. Bill was the first of the Weasley's Carlie had ever met and she had always thought he was gorgeous. Carlie knew that he was too old for her, he'd already left Hogwarts the year before.

"Hey Carlie" Ron said.

"Hey Ron, how ya going?" Carlie asked.

"Good, your hair looks cool" Carlie flicked it and grinned.

"DINNNER'S READY!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

As Carlie walked down the stairs, she knew Christmas was going to be fun.

* * *

Jess was sitting on his bed, engrossed in the game boy Carlie had given him. She had definitely been right; it did amuse you for hours. He also had nothing better to do so this was what he was doing.

/Hey Jess are you bored/ Nathan's voice asked

/not really, I'm playing a game boy/

/well I am so I'm going to talk to you/ Nathan said.

/Why don't you orb over and we can hang out/

/hold up/ everything was quite for a while then Nathan appeared in Jess's room.

"Hey Jess"

"Hey Nathan" Jess turned off the game boy

"How's the holidays?"

Jess rolled his eyes "Terrible, how's yours?"

"Lonely, my parents are never home and I haven't got any siblings"

"Well we can keep each other company" Jess said

"That would be great" Nathan grinned

* * *

Carlie had a rather rude awaking when Fred and George decided that sleeping in on Christmas day was a crime and dumped a bucket of water on her. Carlie screamed and jumped out of bed, the water was freezing! Fred and George were standing there with a bucket in their hands and stupid grins on their faces.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Carlie ran at them.

Fred and George ran out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where Carlie caught them, she'd orbed into the kitchen and jumped on Fred's back.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST FU-"

"CARLIE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley but they dumped water on me and I was kinda sleeping" Carlie said, glaring at Fred and George.

"Well since you're up, you may as well open your presents" Mrs. Weasley said.

Carlie walked back to her room and picked up the presents and went back downstairs where Fred and George sat with their half opened presents.

Carlie opened the one from her mum first, "Good old mum" Carlie thought as she saw that her mum had gotten her a shirt, a few magazines and the offspring CD. Next was a present from Lyndsay, which turned out to be a Discman. Opening the rest she'd gotten Sara's leather jacket and boots that she'd wanted forever, a book called 101 useless facts from Jess, a burnt CD from Nathan plus a Jumper from Mrs. Weasley. The twins also gave her some dung bombs and a book called 1000 crude jokes.

"What's that?" George asked pointing to the Discman.

"It's a Discman, I can play my new CD's in it" Carlie said, putting the CD.

Putting the headphones on she began listening to the music and after a while she yelled out "You know it smells like shit"

"What are you listening too?" Fred asked.

"Original Prankster."

"Can we here it?" Fred asked

Carlie laughed "In a second, I love this song"

After Fred and George had taken turns in listening to Carlie's Discman, Mr. Weasley became very interested in it.

"So it plays these CD things?"

Carlie nodded, "Here" She place the headphones on him.

"Oh is this muggle music?" he asked

"Yup, my fav too" Carlie said.

Mr. Weasley became fascinated by the Discman and listened to it for many hours before Mrs. Weasley told him to do something constructive. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a large feast for them all for dinner and Carlie had stuffed herself full of food. As Carlie went to sleep that night, she thought about all times that she'd spent at Sara's place with her family, and then she felt homesick. All thoughts soon vanished as she went to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The party

Nathan was enjoying the only thing in the whole of Marcus's house that didn't require magic, the pool. Nathan was counting down the days until Carlie came back; Lyndsay was away at her Grandmothers for Christmas and was coming back the day after Carlie. Jess was unhappy about not being able to go to Carlie's because of the Weasey's coming. After a while Marcus showed up, his face clouded with some emotion Nathan couldn't put his finger on.

"Hey Marcus, wanna come in?"

Marcus shook his head "I hoped you were still here, I know that Jess isn't able to go to Carlie's party because of some of her friends"

"Yeah but why do you care?"

Marcus smiled smugly. "I have the answer for you, there is a spell for changing your appearance that doesn't require a wand or a potion, just an incantation and it can be removed whenever the person desires"

"So Jess can change his appearance and come to the party in a disguise" Nathan voice filled with hope.

Marcus nodded, "I thought you'd like the idea, when Jess isn't busy have him come over and I'll apply the spell"

"I'll call him now" Nathan said

/Hey Jess you busy/

/No family has gone/

/orb to the pool, I've got awesome news/

In a flare of blue particles Jess appeared and stood beside Marcus.

"So what's this 'awesome news' you wanted to tell me?" he asked

"You tell him Marcus"

Marcus looked at Jess "I can change your appearance; you can go to Carlie's party in disguise"

Jess looked suspiciously at him "what's the catch?"

Marcus laughed "no catch, as a guardian I have to keep my charges happy now don't I?"

"I hope the attack is soon, we need to know what we're up against" Nathan looked at Marcus and realized he was hearing his thoughts. It happened occasionally; he wished he could control it better though, he hated hearing thoughts he never wanted to know about.

"Here, I can put it on now if you want" Marcus was saying to Jess.

"Sure, I'll just owl my parents and tell them I'm staying with a friend" Jess seemed genuinely happy.

"Okay" Marcus put his hands out as if to catch something and mumbled something and soon Jess's hair had turned into brown dreadlocks and his eyes were almost black, he had a nose ring and was wearing baggy clothes.

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK SO AWESOME!" Nathan gasped

Jess peered into the water and gasped. He looked really cool.

"Wow! Can I stay like this?" Jess asked

"For a while anyway, we need to come up with a name for you" Marcus said

"I've always like the name Kyle" Jess suggested

"Yes and how about a last name?"

"Brady?" Nathan asked, thinking about the Brady bunch.

"I like it Kyle Brady" Jess grinned.

"You can be a friend from a school in Scotland" Nathan said

"But I don't sound Scottish" Jess said.

"You can say you lived in England for a while then moved last year, that's how I met you" Nathan said.

"Well I can see when I'm not needed" Marcus said and walked off.

"Hey Jess"

"Better start calling me Kyle or we'll forget" Jess took off his shirt and jumped in the pool.

"Okay Kyle, don't you thing it's strange that Marcus wants us all together?"

"Yeah, I mean since when does it matter to him" Jess said

"I think he needs us together for something" Nathan said

"But what?"

"I don't know" Nathan whispered.

Carlie threw the last of her presents in her suitcase. She was looking forward to a carefree time hanging with all her buds.

"All except one" A voice argued

Carlie sighed as began to lug the suitcase downstairs. It wasn't her fault that Jess and Fred and George didn't get along.

"All packed dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked

Carlie nodded.

"How are we getting there?" Fred asked

"I got Carlie's fireplace hooked up to the floo network for a few hours" Mr. Weasly said.

"Floo network?" Carlie asked

"Oh dear it's quite simple, Arthur will show you" Mrs. Weasly smiled.

Mr. Weasly grabbed a handful of powder from a small bowl and yelled "The Green Leaf" and threw the powder down. He disappeared in a flare of green flames.

"George you next" Mrs. Weasley said, George did they exact same thing then Fred and then it was Carlie's turn. Standing with her suitcase in hand and in the other the powder, she yelled "The green leaf"

With a vivid flash Carlie passed many fireplaces until she came to her own.

Mr. Weasley was examining her television and Fred and George were looking wildly around the room.

"Mum?" Carlie called. She soon her footsteps and the door swung open to reveal Miranda.

"Hey mum how ya going?" Carlie said.

Mr. Weasley abandoned the television and walked over and put his hand out to Miranda. "Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, I'm sure you've heard tones about my sons Fred and George from Carlie"

Miranda shook his hand and said "Yes but I hope she was exaggerating some of it"

Carlie laughed along with the twins.

"I got your fireplace connect to the floo network for a while, I hope you don't mind"

Miranda nodded.

"It's a nice place you've got here and everything is run off eckeltricity?" Mr. Weasley asked

Carlie smiled "It's Electricity Mr. Weasley"

Suddenly the phone rang and Mr. Weasley looked around to see what had made the noise.

"It'll be Lyndsay, she's rung twice already" Miranda said. Carlie walked over and picked up the phone

"Hereford Mortuary, you kill 'em we chill 'em"

Lyndsay's voice came down the other end "Oh real funny, Carls, I wanted to know if you'd heard from Jess or Nathan?"

"Nope, not all Holidays, kinda strange huh?"

"Why don't we ask them?" Lyndsay asked with a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

/EARTH TO NATHAN! EARTH TO NATHAN/ Lyndsay called silently

/HI EARTH/

/Hey Nathan what you doing/ Lyndsay asked

/Hanging out with Kyle, we'll come over to Carlie's place soon/

"Who's Kyle?" Carlie accidentally asked out loud.

/Kyle is Jess done up with a spell or something/ Nathan said.

/Hang on I said that out loud, you shouldn't have heard me/ Carlie gasped

/Duh Carlie, I have superior hearing, I can hear almost anything if I try/ Nathan said.

Carlie noticed that Miranda was giving her the 'look' that said get off the phone.

"Hey Lyndsay gotta run, mum's giving me the look" Carlie said.

"See you Carls"

Carlie hung up the phone and Mr. Weasley looked intrigued.

"Oh you have a fellyphone"

Carlie tried not to roll her eyes "it's a TELEPHONE and of course we have one."

After a bit of silence Mr. Weasley clapped his hands together and said "I better be off, have a nice time boys."

Mr. Weasley soon disappeared in a burst of green flames.

"Come on, you can chuck you stuff in the computer room" Carlie summoned them to follow her and they did.

"You were a bit short with Dad weren't you?" Fred asked as they placed their stuff on the ground.

"Sorry, I'm really short tempered" Carlie said and adding bitterly in an undertone "Must be from my father"

Fred and George missed the bitter comment and asked

"So what do we do for fun around this place?"

Carlie smiled "Oh, we can go downstairs to the Green Leaf and met Sara"

The twins shrugged "Okay"

The green leaf wasn't that busy and Sara was actually sitting down at a table with Mitchell when Carlie, Fred and George came down.

"Hey Sara!" Carlie said

"CARLIE! What did you do to your hair?" Sara exclaimed

Carlie had forgotten that her hair was bright with black streaks in it.

"Oh yeah, this new craze I'm into" Carlie said, running her fingers through it.

"And this must be Fred and George" She said smiling.

"Yeah, guys this is Sara and her boyfriend Mitchell" Carlie introduced.

"Nice to meet you boys, so are all the stories true or is Carlie pulling my leg?" Sara asked

"Well it depends which stories" Fred smiled

Sara and Mitchell laughed.

"So this is the famous Carlie" An unfamiliar voice said

Carlie turned to see a boy about fourteen with wild curly brown hair.

"More like infamous" Sara laughed "Carlie, this is Pete Surmon, my new waiter."

Carlie smiled, she felt embarrassed, obviously Miranda and Sara had been telling a few wild stories to him.

"Is it true that you jumped a car on a skateboard?" He asked.

"Oh that was a few years ago" Carlie said, blushing slightly.

"I heard that you got many stitches from that" Pete laughed.

"I was ten and I was kinda crazy" Carlie said.

"Kinda?" Sara remarked.

Fred and George were standing there awkwardly, they weren't sure what to say, it was a very muggle conversation.

"Anyway, I have to get back to work otherwise the boss will fire me" Pete laugh

"Ya damn right, I'm not paying you to chat up my niece" Sara said.

Pete smiled and turned around to wait on a table.

"Niece?" Mitchell asked

"Yeah Carlie's practically my niece since Miranda practically my sister" Sara said

Carlie noticed that Fred and George looked rather nervous so she took them outside where she met Jason, Lewis and Jax.

"Hey guys, this is Fred and George, Fred, George this is Jason, Lewis and Jax" Carlie introduced.

"Hi" "Hey" "How ya doing" Were the greetings from the boys.

"Hey Carlie, do you have any friends that are female?" Jason asked.

Carlie glared at him.

"Hey do you guys wanna see a movie?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah sure, hold up I'll ask mum" Carlie ran upstairs and was back with some money.

"Okay we can go, I can pay for you two" She said to Fred and George.

The six of them set off for the movies, Lewis talking to Carlie and Jax about something while Jason talked to the twins about their school.

Nathan had organized that 'Kyle' was to stay at his place for the rest of the holidays. Jess was enjoying every minute of it. Nathan's parents were never there half the time so it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you want to go shopping for some clothes for the party, I need some" Nathan said.

"Yeah and I go my wizard money turned into muggle money so you don't have to pay for me" Jess said.

"Great!" Nathan smiled

"People of the Congress, I warn to that we must be ready for on New Years Eve, we will met our adversary"

"Marcus, what is your plan of action?"

"The sorceresses have no idea of their full destiny, yet but I shall inform them soon" "Indeed they shall"

Carlie was staring at her bedroom wall, she didn't stare to hard otherwise she might set the whole house alight. She wanted to go for a walk but didn't want to wake anyone else up. Quietly getting out of bed, she used her powers to get dressed and orbed outside. The street was very duly lit and most people would have thought it very suspicious for a teenage girl to be walking at three o'clock in the morning. Carlie couldn't sleep though, something was coming, she could feel it. She wondered if the others could feel it too. She was about to ask them then she realized that no one in their right mind would be awake at this hour.

/Think again/ Nathan's voice sounded

/Nathan! What are you doing up/ Carlie asked

/the same reason you are, we can feel it coming/

/what do you mean we/ Carlie asked

/Hello, Kyle's here too/

/Hey Jess or is it Kyle/

/Call me Kyle so you can get used to it/ Jess answered

/I suppose Lyndsay's awake/ Carlie said.

/Yeah, I had a vision but it was very blurring and quick/ Lyndsay answered.

/What was it/

/I was in a crowd and everyone was pushing each other then I saw a flash, like fire and then it ended/ Lyndsay explained.

/I heard the sounds to it, I heard tones of screaming that's about all/ Nathan said.

/Well that helps/ Carlie said.

/So where are you/ Jess asked.

/walking, not sure where I am now/ Carlie answered.

/we should get some sleep, I know of a sleeping potion that we could make/ Lyndsay said.

/Yeah one problem, I don't exactly/ have potion ingredients in the house/ Carlie said.

/We can go to Marcus's place and make it/ Lyndsay said.

/Okay, see you there/ Carlie said.

"They can feel it Marcus, they can feel the power coming for them"

"I know, but Lyndsay is a smart girl, she'll give them the potion and they'll be okay"

"You best hope so."

"Okay, drop in the Beech" Lyndsay instructed.

Nathan dropped in a dried leaf into the Caldron.

"Right now all we need is a wisp of Eryngo and it should be done" Lyndsay said.

Jess opened a bottle of purple liquid and put a little in. Lyndsay stirred it and smelt it.

"Yep, that's right, here's a bottle each and take it when your near your bed" Lyndsay dipped a few bottle's into the light green potion and passed them to Carlie, Jess and Nathan.

"See you tomorrow" Carlie said.

"Technically you'll see us later on today because it's pasted midnight" Nathan said

Carlie laughed and orbed back to her bedroom.

Fred and George had slept on Carlie's foldout couch and they had been woken up by Carlie, the point of the potion was to get about an hours sleep but feel like you'd slept for hours on end, so after a shower and breakfast, Carlie woke them up at six o'clock.

Carlie had jumped on their bed and scared them.

"What time is it?" Fred asked

"Six am" Carlie said proudly

"Why are you waking us up this early?" George asked

"Because one week ago some annoying bastards woke me up really early by throwing water on me" Carlie laughed

"Aw come on Carlie, we have to stay up all night tonight" Fred complained

"Fine, I'm going for a walk" Carlie said, getting up.

"Okay have fun" George yawned.

Carlie felt the morning air on her face, it felt so good.

/You guys awake/ Carlie asked

/Yeah, wanna come over, no one else is home/ Nathan answered.

Carlie closed her eyes for a second then them she noticed she was on Jess.

"Oh sorry, I'm not good at this" Carlie apologized.

Jess pushed Carlie off him and mumbled something that Carlie couldn't make out.

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Nathan asked.

"Hell yeah" Carlie laughed.

"I think Kyle might attract a few girls" Lyndsay smiled.

"I'd ask him out but I know what he looks like underneath" Carlie laughed.

"Marcus said I can stay like this for as long as I want so maybe I can quite Hogwarts and live with Nathan" Jess said.

"Then we can go out or something" Carlie said.

"On second thought I'll go back to being Jess" He laughed.

Carlie pretended to be upset "What! Aren't I pretty enough or something?"

"Yeah duh!" Nathan smirked.

"You can talk Nathan, you are UGLY!" Carlie remarked.

"HA! Sucked in Nath" Lyndsay laughed.

Nathan made a gesture with his hand that would have offended most people.

"NATHAN TUCKER! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY APPALLING!" Carlie yelled.

"OH MY GOD! It's Mrs. Anderson!" Lyndsay cried.

Nathan snickered and Jess looked confused.

"Personal joke" Nathan said.

Jess nodded and the conversation continued until they all realized they had been talking for well over an hour.

"Man, Fred and George probably thinking I walked to China" Carlie said, getting up from the crossed legged position she'd sat in for the past hour.

"My parents couldn't care less" Lyndsay said, stretching out.

"It's not my mum, she doesn't care it's the twins. I'll have to explain to them why I was so long" Carlie said

"Tell them the truth, you went to Nathan's place" Lyndsay said.

"Yeah, just don't tell them how you got there" Jess said.

Carlie rolled her eyes and orbed outside the Green Leaf. Walking up the stairs, Carlie opened the door to find Fred and George sitting on the breakfast bar eating toast.

"Hey where did you go, China?" Fred asked.

"Great minds think alike" Carlie thought.

"I went to Nathan's place."

Miranda walked into the room drying her hair with a towel and grinned at Carlie "Have a nice walk?"

"Splendid. Have a nice shower?" Carlie asked.

"Oh yes, very refreshing" Miranda laughed.

Fred and George seemed to be engaged in their own conversation about Hogwarts then they turned to Miranda and asked her

"You went to Hogwarts right Mrs. Mason?"

"Yes and its Miranda, I feel so old when someone calls me Mrs. Mason" Miranda answered

"So what house were you in?" Fred asked.

"Gryffindor" Miranda said as she rummaged around in the fridge.

"What about Carlie's dad?" George asked

Silence filled the air; the tension was so thick you could have sliced at it with a knife. After a while Carlie said, "He was a muggle, right mum?"

Miranda nodded but Fred and George seemed to know they were lying though for once common sense told them not to mention it again.

Sara and Mitchell had already started setting up for the party; the Green Leaf was closed for the New Year period so no one was there. When Carlie, Miranda, Fred and George had come downstairs there was a long table on one side of the room, chairs on the other and there was a pair of large speakers on the stage where the bands usually placed. Mitchell and Sara were kissing gently when they walked in.

"Get a room" Carlie remarked.

Sara and Mitchell went a little red and separated.

"So what needs doing?" Miranda asked.

"We need some balloons blown up, there is a big pile of them there" Sara pointed to a pile of deflated balloons on the table "and we need some punch made up."

"I'll do that" Miranda volunteered.

For the next half an hour, Carlie, Fred and George blew up balloons until Nathan and 'Kyle' came in.

"Hey Jess, who's your friend?" Sara asked as they came in.

"Oh, this is Kyle Brady, he lived near me but moved to Scotland last year" Nathan had obviously rehearsed it.

'Hello Kyle, you coming to the party tonight?" Sara asked.

"If it's okay" Jess answered.

"Of course" Sara smiled.

Nathan and Jess walked over to Carlie and the twins.

"Hey Nathan, hey Kyle, this is Fred and George" Carlie said

Carlie noticed that there was a hint of bitterness in the way Jess looked at the twins.

"Wanna help?" Carlie asked.

Jess and Nathan sat down and began to blow up balloons, Lyndsay soon followed.

"Crap! They're like clones" Lyndsay had exclaimed when she saw the twins. Neither Jess nor the twins understood the word clone but they had laughed anyway.

As they were now six of them blowing up balloons they soon accumulated a good number of them.

"Whoa there guys, I think we have enough" Mitchell had said when he'd noticed how many balloons there were.

They all spent the rest of the day hanging up decorations, Pete dropped by with his little sister Anita to help. Carlie couldn't help but stare a Pete; his wild curly brown hair gave him a mischievous appearance. Pete's sister, Anita was seven years old with shoulder length wavy hair.

As the afternoon began to move on Keisha and Tegan had come by early for the party and help prepare the food. Soon as all the guest started to arrive, Nathan heard someone speaking.

_I have found them, they are together and we will show ourselves tonight, whether or not we get them all doesn't matter, we just need one._

Nathan shook his head and continued to greet the guests. Everyone was almost here and Carlie decided to change into her party outfit. She went into her room and change her clothes. As she was leaving she knocked off her desk her folder which contained a ton of photos. Carlie began to pick up the photo's that had come out of it. One of them was the one of her father holding her proudly.

"So much for being proud of me" She growled at it.

Carlie nodded and slipped the picture back in the folder. When she went back downstairs she saw Jess dancing like an idiot with Lyndsay, Jess was having too much of a good time to really care about it.

The party went late into the night and at twelve o'clock they all counted down

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR"

A cold wind suddenly blew through the whole room and the lights flicked. Then an ear piecing scream turned their attention to the stage where a group of figure wearing black robes stood. Their faces looked as if they had been severely burnt, their eyes were a flaming red and they had no hair. The music was still blaring from the stereo and one of the creatures waved their hand at the speaker blew into a thousand pieces. Everyone began to scream and rush around. The crowd surged and Lyndsay felt as if experiencing déjà vu.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Jess screamed.

"DID YOU BRING YOUR WAND?" Carlie asked.

"NO! WHAT ABOUT YOURS?" Jess called.

Carlie suddenly realized that Nathan had been grabbed by one of the creatures and was being dragged back towards the stage.

Then everyone else stopped and there was no sound coming from the crowd. It was if they were frozen.

"Did you do that?" Jess asked Carlie. Carlie shook her head and Lyndsay pushed her way through the crowd.

"Put down the boy" A harsh voice said.

Carlie, Lyndsay and Jess turned towards the kitchen. A man with grey hair and white robes stood. Marcus stood behind him.

"Why should we?' one of the creatures growled

"Because I can do this" the man waved his hands and the creature exploded into a thousand particles.

The other creatures looked worried. "I demand you to drop Nathan this instant!" The man snapped and the creatures dropped Nathan and disappeared in a burst of flames.

Carlie, Nathan, Lyndsay and Jess looked shocked. The man walked over to them.

"I apologized, this wasn't exactly how we planned it but nothing ever turns out right with you lot"

Marcus had walked up beside him and said "This is Phantal, Head of the congress"

"Um...what just happened?" Lyndsay asked

"You were attacked by demons. Lower class ones to bed exact. The filth of the underworld" Phantal answered.

"Right and why exactly were we attacked by demons?" Lyndsay asked.

"Because someone is after you and we know now who it is" Phantal answered.

"And who is after us?" Carlie asked.

"From what we can see Minaru, leader of the underworld" Marcus said.

"So this Minaru guy sent demons after us?" Lyndsay asked. Jess and Nathan couldn't seem to find their voices.

"Yes and he won't stop until he gets you" Phantal said.

"Which is why after your holiday, I'll show you how to defeat the demons" Marcus explained.

"But until then, have a nice party" Phantal said and orbed.

A wave of air flowed over everyone and the music came back on and everyone was dancing again. Carlie, Lyndsay, Jess and Nathan were the only ones who remembered what had just happened.


	16. Lyndsay's Journal

Lyndsay's Journal

_Well it's a new year and what can I say? For the past few months, my life has changed dramatically. Like finding out that there are real wizards and that I'm the heir to the goddess of wind. My powers are new and exciting and as for the attack by the demons, I don't really care. My life has purpose and I feel really special. The only downside is that I can't go to Hogwarts; I'd love to see a wizard school._

I've decided on a new years resolution, it's no matter how powerful I get that I will remain ground and will not become up myself.

Well that's all for now, goodnight world. This is Lyndsay, signing out.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- School sucks

The holidays were over and Carlie, Jess, Lyndsay and Nathan were back at school. The first lesson for Lyndsay was Maths. Mrs. Holt always talked in a monotone when she taught and it sent most of the students to sleep. As Lyndsay sat at her desk day dreaming her vision tunnelled into a large bright light and she saw a girl who looked about seven, walking in the park then she saw a large shadow that covered her face. Lyndsay began to scream. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was back in the classroom and everyone was looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Holt asked

"Um...can I go to the sick bay?" Lyndsay asked.

Mrs. Holt nodded and Lyndsay quickly began to walk down the hall.

/Nathan, did you hear something just then/

/ I take it you had a vision/ Nathan answered.

/Yeah, did you happen to hear a girl scream/ Lyndsay asked.

/No. All I heard was someone saying 'I'm a friend of your brothers' and then this weird gagging sound/ Nathan answered.

/I've just gotten out of Maths and I'm suppose to be going to the sick bay/

/Can we talk about this later, I'm in French and I'm getting yelled at/ Nathan said

Lyndsay walked into the girls' bathroom, she didn't want to go to the sick bay but she didn't want to go back to class either. She closed the door to the cubical and sat on the toilet. Looking at her watch she noticed that class didn't end for another forty minutes. She decided to talk to Carlie.

* * *

Professor Binns was babbling on about something that didn't remotely interest Carlie when Lyndsay's voice filled her head.

/Hey, what you up to/

/Nothing, got History of magic and it's the worst subject ever/ Carlie answered.

/I just had a vision and I freaked out so I got sent out of Maths and now I'm sitting in the toilets waiting for class to end/

/That sounds interesting/ Carlie replied.

/oh it is/

/Did you like Fred and George/ Carlie asked.

/They're nice; remind me a lot of Lewis and Jax/ Lyndsay answered

/As much as magic is cool, I'd rather be with you guys any day/ Carlie said.

/I wanna see Hogwarts, maybe I can orb in one day/

/That would be so cool/ Carlie said.

Lyndsay heard someone coming in to the toilets; she didn't really take any notice and continued to talk to Carlie.

/So what do you have today/

/I have after this defence against the dark arts I dunno what else/ Carlie answered

Lyndsay was leaning back on the toilet seat when the door burst open. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie; it was a wrinkled thing with no hair wearing a cloak. It growled at her baring its yellowed fangs. Lyndsay jumped of the toilet and tried to do something.

POWERS GIRL! USE YOUR POWERS! Her mind screamed. Lyndsay closed her eyes and tried to force her way into the demon's mind. She managed to get in a little but was repelled by a force. Lyndsay didn't know what else to do, then it hit her. ORB! Lyndsay closed her eyes and orbed behind the demon. It spun around and launched for her. Lyndsay ducked out of the way and it ran into the wall.

_Okay, it's not very fast reacting, so if I duck it enough maybe it will knock itself out._ Lyndsay thought. As it got back up, Lyndsay positioned herself in front of the cubical wall, once again the creature launched itself at her and she ducked, it ran into the wall and it collapsed. The demon got out of the rubble and launched at Lyndsay again though this time it seemed to know she was going to duck and grabbed her as she tried too duck. He pinned her down and snarled at her. Lyndsay was just thinking that no one had noticed the crash when Mr. Parish, the school principal came in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the creature pinning Lyndsay to the ground.

"A little help here would be nice" Lyndsay gasped as the creature pinned her.

Mr. Parish's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he gaped at Lyndsay. Then blue particles gathered near the sink and Marcus appeared. He snapped his fingers and Mr. Parish froze. He waved his hand and the demon flew into the wall.  
.  
"Lyndsay, are you alright?" he asked

Lyndsay nodded and watched as the demon got to its feet. Marcus moved his hands as if a ball was in them and soon a large white ball of electricity appeared in them and he threw it at the demon which exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Lyndsay, where's Nathan?" Marcus asked as he helped Lyndsay to her feet

"In class"

Marcus thought for a second and then his face lit up.

"You are suppose to be in the sick bay right?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Well go there now and say that you've just been sick in the toilets and you think you need to go home. They'll send you home and you can orb over to the house." Marcus explained

"What about Nathan and the others?" Lyndsay asked.

"I will deal with Nathan and Carlie and Jess are safe for the moment" Marcus answered "Now go and look sick."

Lyndsay nodded, stifling a snicker as she past her frozen principal.

* * *

"And can you tell me why you think you're to good to do your homework when everyone else had made an effort?" Snape growled.

Carlie, with all the excitment of the holidays events, hadn't done any homework at all. So far she had gotten detention from each teacher and she knew she was about to get another.

"But sir not everyone made an effort." Carlie butted in. "Jess didn't do his homework either."

Jess hid his smile. Like Carlie he had not touched any homework but he had bullied a Ravenclaw second year (actually Matthew had bullied her) into doing most of his homework. He didn't bother with potions since Snape couldn't care less about him.

Snape ignored the comment and continued. "So for your lack of work I'm taking twenty points from Gryffindor and giving you a detention." He looked down at Carlie who had a pen (she point blank refused to use a quill) and parchment ready.

"What is that for?" He asked.

Carlie smiled and answered in a very perky voice: "I haven't done homework for any subjects and have been given a detention for everyone of them so I have to write down where I have to be so I don't forget."

The class snickered but Snape's piercing gaze silenced them. "You think this is all a joke?"

"Well I sure don't think it's that serious." Shrugged Carlie.

He bent down so his eyes were level with her own. "Maybe two detentions would be better for you? Or maybe a whole weeks worth?" He hissed.

Carlie looked down at the parchment. "Well today I'm taken up until eight o'clock but I think I can fit you in tomorrow night around 5 maybe but I might have detention from Professor Quirrel so I'm not sure yet whether or not I'll be free."

"8 o'clock tonight and tomorrow night." He stood up and went back to the class.

* * *

Lyndsay and Nathan had been at Marcus's place almost all day.

"What a way to start the term" Lyndsay had remarked to Nathan when they'd first got there.

They'd been swimming most of the day; the pool was heated and was a lovely luke warm temperature. Jess had just turned up and was chatting to Nathan about something that Lyndsay couldn't care less about hen Carlie orbed next to Jess.

"You guys are so lucky, you get to swim all day" Carlie exclaimed as she sat down next to the pool. Lyndsay swam up to the edge and talked to her for a while. Marcus soon came in and he didn't look very happy.

"What's up with you?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus sighed "I need to find the book of shadows; otherwise you are going to get in trouble when the harder demons come along."

"How do we find this book then?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus sighed. "That's the hard part, it hasn't been seen for a hundred years."

"Bugger." Nathan remarked.

"We need to speak to the last know keeper of the book. Carmlie Natura. He'll help when he sees you all together." Marcus explained.

"Where does this Carmlie live?" Lyndsay asked.

* * *

"I had to ask." Lyndsay grumbled as they trudged through the baron wasteland that was Carmlie Natura's home.

"Hello!" Carlie called. "Mr. Natura?"

The thing that scurried out of a mound of garbage resembled a mole. "What?" It wheezed.

Nathan pushed Lyndsay forward. "Hi I'm Lyndsay and this is Carlie and Jess and Nathan and we're...we're..." She stammmered as the thing scuttled forward so that it's nose was inches from Lyndsay's.

"You're who?"

"We're the Sorceresses Circle." Carlie said.

There was silence and then the thing scuttled back and took them in. "You can't be. Prove it to me!"

Lyndsay shrugged and concentrated on the thing. To the rest of them she did nothing but it knew what she did.

"Oh the goddess of wind!" He chriped and bowed to Lyndsay.

Nathan stepped foward and stood there. "The deity of water." It whispered and bowed.

Carlie stepped foward and held out her hand. Flames lit within it and it bowed to her. "The mistress of fire."

Jess stood and closed his eyes when he opened them he wasn't sure what he did but it was bowing to him also. "The Spirit of water."

"My friends. The book of Shadows you require am I correct?" It asked.

"Yes. Do you have it?" Lyndsay asked.

It shook it's head. "No. It was stolen. Let me explain..."

For hours they sat and listened to the weirdest tale ever. When they left they were no closer to finding the book and exhausted they all orbed back to where they should have been.

Carlie appeared in the Gryffindor common room and collasped in an armchair. She felt something prod her in the ribs and pulled out the parchment in which her detentions were recorded on.

"Oh shit" She groaned.

She was in trouble; she'd missed three detentions and all to listen to a mole man talk for hours.

Maybe this sorceress's thing was more trouble than it was worth.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Book of Shadows

While Hogwarts was a very large school you couldn't avoid all the teachers for long. Especially Professor McGonagall.

"Mason." She said when class was over; Carlie had been hoping that she had forgotten detention. Apparently she hadn't.

She passed her a slip of parchment. "Take this to Professor Dumbledore. The password to his office is jelly babies."

Carlie took the parchment gingerly. She was in trouble, huge trouble if they were sending her to Dumbledore.

"Okay." Carlie's voice went up an octave.

The horrible expression gargoyle was staring down upon Carlie. She gulped and spoke the password and headed up the staircase.

Carlie had been to Dumbledore's office once before, in first year when Fred, George, Lee and her tried to sneak into the forbidden forest.

He wasn't waiting for her and the portraits were asking who she was and why she was here.

Carlie ignored them and looked around the office boredly. There had to be something of interest in here.

A book in the class case caught her eye. It had a black cover with a strange symbol on the front.

"I see my display case is of some interest to you." Dumbledore's voice said. Carlie turned to see the headmaster descending towards his desk. "Yeah. This book must be pretty old."

He nodded as he sat down at the desk. "It's the book of the elements."

Carlie looked over at it. Could it be? "You mean that's the book of shadows?"

He seemed suprised by Carlie's remark. "Yes. I got it off a friend of mine many years ago."

The one who stole it. Carlie thought. _He stole it off mole man and gave it to Dumbledore. _

Carlie thought. 

"I'm supposed to give this to you." She passed him the parchment. His eyes followed the text and when he had finished he looked up at her with inspecting eyes but she ingored it. _Should I ask him for the book? Would he believe me? _

/Carlie must you broadcast your thoughts like that/ Nathan groaned.

/I found the book of shadows, Dumbledore has it./ Carlie messaged.

/Take it then/ Jess jumped into the conversation.

/How long have you been listening/ Carlie asked.

/Long enough. Take the damn book/ Jess snapped.

/I think I should ask./ Carlie replied.

/I wouldn't. Don't trust Dumbledore. My family always said he was the worst thing that happened to Hogwarts./

/You're family are evil Jess/ Carlie exclaimed.

/Excuse me would you shut up/ Lyndsay yelled.

Whilst all this was blaring in Carlie's mind, she was sitting with a glazed far away look.

"Carlie."

She jerked and blinked. "Oh yes. Sorry."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and one of the portraits grunted. Carlie looked up and a wizard wearing green and silver looked down upon her.

"In my day Dumbledore if a student missed that many detentions and ignored me I would have them expelled." The wizard said.

Carlie looked up at him. There was something familiar about him. "When were you headmaster?" Carlie asked wickedly. "The nineteen hundreds? Suppose back then people were stupid enough to let you be headmaster."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "In my dad children respected their elders."

"Yeah well this is my day and we don't." Carlie snapped.

Carlie was too busy arguing with the painting to notice Dumbledore standing up looking as if in a trance.

"I must go." He spun on his heals and walked out of the room. Carlie looked taken aback at the door and then a voice whispered:

"Carlie"

Carlie screamed and spun around. "Jess?" She whispered.

/I'm invisible. I'm here to take the book./

/Well do it then/

"I suppose you're some muggleborn who thinks they're so special because they're magic." He continued.

Carlie glowered at him. "I happen to be a pureblood!"

/Carlie stop arguing with him/ Jess snapped.

/What about Dumbledore/ Carlie asked.

/Don't worry. He's conveniently forgot about you./ Jess replied.

Carlie laughed out loud and followed Jess (or at least she thought she was) back out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Jess and Carlie immediately orbed back to the house where they met Nathan and Marcus.

"Give us a look at this thing." Nathan said. Carlie opened the book and sat down. Jess and Nathan sat either side of her.

"Fire, Wind, Earth and Water, the elements of the realms had many powers and as the heirs to them you shall inherit their powers" Carlie began to read "But you will also develop other powers that come from within"

Marcus looked surprised "I did not know that"

"So what its saying is, that we have other powers within us?" Nathan asked

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but yes" Marcus said

"These powers can form from personal experiences, backgrounds or strong emotions" Carlie continued

"Wow, too bad Lyndsay isn't here" Nathan said "She'd love this."

"This book contains potions, spells and information on demons" Carlie continued to read "And always remember _regina nocis adiuvi me nunc tu es dea filia_"

Carlie looked up at Marcus "what the hell does that mean?"

"Be true to yourself, your powers don't make you, you make your powers" Nathan said

Jess and Carlie turned to him with looks of both surprise and questioning.

"One of my powers is I am able to speak any language" Nathan shrugged "It's not as cool as turning invisible or burning things with your mind but--"

"Are you kidding?" Carlie cut him off "That's an awesome power plus you can hear what other people think and heal people, my only cool power is to shape shift."

"What about the burning thing?" Nathan asked

Carlie laughed "That so far is proving to be a hindrance more than anything, if I get to pissed off I end up burning people."

Jess laughed "I can imagine you frying people."

Carlie hit him playfully.

"What about you're other powers?" Nathan asked  
.  
"I can levitate stuff" Carlie said.

"We all can do that, come on, you must have another power" Nathan said.

"Demography or something" Carlie shrugged.

"Dreamography" Marcus corrected "It's the power to transfer images into other peoples mind or onto a videotape or paper."

"Can you do it?" Jess asked.

"I haven't been taught" Carlie said.

"Oh it's easy, pretend you are talking telepathically to them two and instead of talking, think of an image or a memory. Try sharing subliminal memories, like when you were three or something" Marcus said.

"What do you mean sharing subliminal memories?" Carlie asked.

"Memories of when you were very young and in a normal state of mind you would not remember."

"So I have to be asleep?" Carlie asked.

"Just relax and do not think of anything" Marcus said.

Carlie closed her eyes and tried not to think, it was quite hard but soon a memory began playing across her eyes like a movie.

Jess and Nathan couldn't believe what they were seeing; it was just like watching a movie in your head. A man with grey eyes and black hair and was reading to a black haired three-year-old in bed.

The little girl began to look as if she was half asleep as he read. He stopped and got up.

"_Daddy! Keep reading!" She sai._

"Carlie, I think you need to sleep" He said, placing the book on the side table, cover up on the page he was up too.  
  
Jess suddenly released, if that was Carlie. That was Sirius Black.

_"No! I wanna read it now!" She demanded_

"I promise I'll read it too you tomorrow. Now go to bed. Tomorrow you can stay up late, it's Halloween and we're going to the Potter's place."

"I get to see Harry" She grinned.

"Yes but you won't if you don't go to bed" He said.

She had a sour look on her face as she slipped under the covers.

"Goodnight Carlie" He said.

"Go away. I'm sleeping" She said from under her blankets.

Then everything went black and Jess, Nathan and Carlie opened their eyes.

Jess said nothing but Nathan started talking immediately.

"That was your dad! I thought you said you didn't remember him"

"I---don't I've never------seen that----memory-before" Carle choked out the words

"Maybe you have more like that!" Nathan continued. "Then maybe you can find out why he ran out on you."

"LOOK CAN WE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT MY DAD OKAY?" Carlie slammed the book shut that was in her lap and threw it across the room.

"I DON'T NEED YOU GIVING ME ADVICE ABOUT IT!" Carlie stood up and orbed.

Nathan and Jess sat there stunned.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Birthdays, Letters and Warnings

Fred, George, Lee and Carlie were currently choosing their subjects for the next year. Carlie hadn't talked to Jess or Nathan after the incident a few nights ago.

"I'm going to do muggle studies" Carlie said "It'll be a total bludge for me."

"Someone told us Divination is a bludge too" George said.

"Okay, choosing that" Carlie said.

"Guys! Do care of magical creatures with me!" Lee said.

Carlie shrugged "Hey why not" She filled in the parchment form.

"Do we want to do anymore subjects?" George asked.

"Nah, three is enough, I won't be able to keep up with the homework" Carlie said.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Lee asked.

"Nothing much" Fred said.

"You want to come to my place for some of the holidays?" Lee asked.

"Sure" George said.

Carlie thought about this. She was really over magic at the moment. All she wanted to do was to go home and pretend to be a normal muggle for a little while.

"Can't. Busy" Carlie answered.

"That's probably good actually, mum mightn't approve of me having a girl over" Lee said

"Carlie a girl? You gotta be joking" George laughed.

"Do you want proof that I am a girl?" Carlie asked.

"No thank you Carlie, we'd prefer not to see them" Fred laughed.

"When do we have to hand these in" George waved the parchment around.

"Just before we hop on the train" Carlie answered.

"Hey" A voice said from behind them.

Carlie looked up to see Jack Sloper smiling at them.

"Hey Jack" Carlie said.

"What subjects are you choosing?" He said as he sat down.

"Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures" Carlie answered.

"I'm doing Divination, Ancient ruins and Care of Magical Creatures" Jack answered

"Cool" Carlie said.

"Have you finished Snape's potions essay yet? It took me ages to finish it" Jack continued.

"We finished it last night, though we're a bit under" George answered.

"Oh shit I forgot about it!" Carlie slapped her forehead.

"Well you better do something because we have potions next" Lee said.

"I'll make you a copy of mine if you want" Jack offered.

"Oh thank you so much!" Carlie gave him a hug and he went a bright shade of red.

"Here" He said, reaching into his bag and pulling out the parchment. He waved his wand and an identical piece of parchment appeared beside it.

"Thanks so much Jack" Carlie said,

Jack smiled back and mumbled "it was nothing"

"Well thanks anyway" Carlie said.

He got up and walked over to Andrew Kirke who was nudging him and laughing.

"You know Carlie, I think he likes you" George said

Carlie crinkled her nose "Are you kidding?"

"No. I think he does. I mean he just copied his potions essay for you without asking you for anything" Lee said

Carlie shrugged "So what if he does like me?"

Fred, George and Lee exchanged looks and said "ask him out."

Carlie laughed "Yeah right, aren't we a little young for that?"

"You're thirteen next week Carls, it's the best bit of being a teenager" George said.

Carlie bit her lip and looked at Jack. "Well he is nice and he's pretty hot."

"Go for it Carlie" Lee said.

Carlie stood up. She was a bit nervous. She'd asked a few guys out for Tegan before but she'd never done it herself. Then Carlie remember that most of the whole 'going out' thing at the moment was just walking around and holding hands. Walking over to Jack and Andrew she smiled and turned her hair a brown colour with red streaks in it that flowed just over her shoulders in long curls.

"Hey Jack do you wanna go out with me?" Carlie said.

Jack looked quite taken aback by Carlie's boldness. Carlie was feeling the colour rising in her face.

"Okay" He said.

Carlie wasn't the only one who'd forgotten about their school work. Lyndsay had totally forgotten that she had a maths test. Now she was sitting in the classroom with the test paper in front of her and she had no idea how to do half the stuff on it. Lyndsay decided to use her seer powers to try and see the answer sheet. Marcus had began to teach her how to use her seer powers to see where people are so she could posses them. Lyndsay knew it was wrong but they couldn't prove a thing. Concentrating she soon saw the test answers as if she was holding them in her hand.

_"Well just this once"_ She thought.

* * *

Fred and George and Carlie had a feeling Andrew as well, had spread it around that her and Jack were going out. Jess would have laughed at it if Carlie was on speaking terms with him.

"Does the whole flipping school know about us?" Carlie said in frustration.

"Pretty much but a lot of the older students don't really care" Fred explained

Carlie rolled her eyes "Yeah for me then!"

"Have you guys actually done anything?" George asked

Carlie shrugged and said, "We've held hands and we hug loads but that's about it."

"I thought so" George said.

"What are you doing for your birthday next week Carlie?" Fred asked.

"I really want to go home and have a party but I guess I can't."

"You weren't like this last year" George said.

"That's because if I went to muggle high school I wouldn't have had a party last year anyway. I have them every few years and I would of have had one this year" Carlie sighed

"What do you want for your birthday?" Fred asked.

Carlie shrugged "Whatever I'm not fussy."

* * *

Jess was sitting in the library. Carlie wasn't talking to him still because of the whole 'father' incident the other day. He knew why she was so bitter. She'd written him a letter and he'd never replied back. Then it hit Jess. It was because he was in Azkaban. Maybe if he sent him a pen and some parchment he would write back to her. It was a long shot but Jess knew it would mean a lot to Carlie if he did write and who knew; maybe he would be sain enough to keep writing or something. Jess smiled to himself, it may just work.

* * *

Lyndsay and Nathan were at Nathan's place when they got the message from Marcus.

/Come now. I need to speak with you/

Since Nathan's parents weren't home (as usual) they quickly orbed to Marcus's house.

"Sup Marcus?" Lyndsay said.

"I'll tell you when Carlie and Jess get here" Marcus said.

Meanwhile Carlie was with Fred and George and it would take a while to get away from them.

/Jess can you tell Marcus that I'll be a little late/ Carlie messaged him.

/You're talking to me/

/Yes. Now tell him shit head/ Carlie snapped back.

Jess rolled his eyes when he got the message and orbed straight away.

"Where's Carlie?" Nathan asked.

"She'll be here soon but listen" Jess said quickly. "I have the best idea for a birthday surprise for Carlie."

"A party right?" Lyndsay said.

"No Fred and George are going to plan one but mine will mean much more but I need your help" Jess said this all very quickly.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Okay. Over the holidays Carlie wrote to Sirius, who's her father" He added the last bit to Lyndsay who had opened her mouth to ask. "Now she is very bitter at him because he didn't reply but I know why. It's because he's in Azkaban. The wizard prison. My idea is to send him a letter and explain why we're writing to him and send him a pen and some parchment and tell him to write to Carlie for her birthday and explain everything to her."

"So that's why she acted so strangely the other night" Nathan said.

"What happened the other night?" Lyndsay asked.

Jess explained as quickly as he could and Lyndsay sat with her mouth open the whole time.

"So why is he in prison exactly?" Nathan asked.

"He murdered thirteen people with one curse" Jess explained.

"Does Carlie know?" Lyndsay asked.

"No but I'm going to get him to explain everything to her" Jess said "_At least you hope so"_ he added silently.

"When do we do this?" Nathan asked.

"How about later on tonight" Jess said.

"What here?" Lyndsay asked.

"No in the park where we first met" Jess said.

"I forgot all about that" Lyndsay said.

"I did as well until I began thinking up this plan" Jess explained.

"Hey where's Marcus?" Jess suddenly realized their guardian was nowhere to be seen.

"He went to get that fantail guy" Lyndsay said.

"Okay Lynds its Phantal not fantail" Nathan said.

"Whatever" Lyndsay said.

"Hey guys" Carlie said.

"When did you get here?" Jess asked, hoping that she hadn't been there for long.

"About a minute why?" Carlie crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to know" Jess replied.

Carlie rolled her eyes and sat on the couch next to Lyndsay.

"So anyway, are you going to buy me an awesome birthday present?" Carlie asked Lyndsay

"My gift is my friendship" Lyndsay said.

"Well that's a crappy present" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yer damn right!" Carlie shouted.

Suddenly there was a flare of blue particles and a man with grey hair and white robes stood next to Marcus.

"Hey Marcus what's happening?" Carlie asked.

"Phantal here is going to explain what you should be wary of" Marcus said.

"How are you lot?" Phantal asked

"Fine" They chorused.

"Good, Good. Anyway, as you've been told that Minaru is after you."

"Who the hell is Minaru?" Lyndsay asked.

"Head of the underworld. There is so much to get into about it but all you need to know he is the bad guy." Phantal explained.

"Good stuff" Nathan remarked.

"He will use any type of tactics to lure you to him. Whether it be demons attacking you, endangering someone you love or a messenger" he continued.

"We think he is going to try a messenger" Marcus added.

"So be wary of anyone who suddenly tries to be your friend" Phantal said.

"Kinda puts an end to your social life huh?" Lyndsay said.

"So is that it?" Jess asked

"Yeah pretty much" Marcus said.

"Good then" Carlie said "I have to finish my Transfiguration essay so later much" Carlie then disappeared in a burst of blue particles.

"Yeah we have to go too" Lyndsay said.

"TTFN" Nathan said

Marcus looked puzzled "Ta, ta for now" Lyndsay said.

With that the three of them orbed off.

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock at night when Nathan, Jess and Lyndsay got together at the park.

"What's with the owl?" Nathan asked

"This is how we are going to send it to him and I'll instruct the owl to stay until he sends one back" Jess explained.

"So are we ready to write to the murder?" Nathan asked as he sat down.

Jess snickered and Lyndsay gave him a hard look.

"So how to start it?" Lyndsay said

"How about dear Mr. mass murder" Nathan suggested.

"Nathan!" Lyndsay hit him.

"How about dear Mr. Black?" Jess said.

"Yep that will do" Lyndsay wrote it down.

"My name is Jess and I'm a friend of Carlie's" Jess continued.

"What about us?" Nathan demanded.

"Just listen" Jess snapped "Me and a few other friends of Carlie's are writing to you because we know Carlie sent you a letter a few months ago."

Lyndsay continued to write.

"She isn't aware that you are in Azkaban." Jess said.

Lyndsay was writing with a pen. They'd decided to use parchment but Quills and inks were too hard to write with and send.

"Carlie was very upset that you didn't write back and is angry at you" Jess continued "As it is her birthday in a few days we decided to write to you and to ask if you would consider writing back. We have enclosed a few pieces of parchment and a pen. My owl will stay until you have written a reply. We hope that you will try and explain everything to Carlie. Thank you very much, Jess."

"Shouldn't you write your last name?" Nathan asked

Jess shook his head "No he'll know the name Mcairn straight away."

"I hope he writes to her" Lyndsay said.

"I think he will, though it might be a bit of an insane letter" Jess said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Most people go insane in Azkaban" Jess explained.

"What do we write on the front?" Lyndsay said.

"Sirius Black" Jess said.

Lyndsay wrote it down and passed everything to Jess who tied it on the owl and told it "Don't leave until you get a reply" Then he let the owl go.

"I hope it finds him" Jess said.

* * *

_Dear Sir  
I don't know how to begin this but let me start with saying who I am. My name is Carlie Mason but according to my birth certificate I was born Carlie Black and you, Sirius Black are my father. I don't know what happened between you and my mother but it must of been bad, since she never speaks of you. I want to meet you, if you get this can you please met me at the Leaky Caldron on August 4th at 9.30pm. I will be wearing a red cap so you know me. _

Thankyou

Carlie Mason Black

Sirius had read the letter over an over. He wanted so much to reply to it but he knew he never could. It had been many months since it arrived and Carlie probably thought he didn't want to talk to her. He sighed and closed his eyes then he felt something fall on his head. Opening his eyes he saw the parcel in the corner. He quickly grabbed it and ripped it open. Inside was a letter addressed to him, a few pieces of blank parchment and a pen. He opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Black _

My name is Jess and I'm a friend of Carlie's. Me and a few other friends of Carlie's are writing to you because we know Carlie sent you a letter a few months ago. She isn't aware that you are in Azkaban. Carlie was very upset that you didn't write back and is angry with you. As it is her birthday in a few days we decided to write to you and to ask if you would consider writing back. We have enclosed a few pieces of parchment and a pen. My owl will stay until you have written a reply. We hope that you will try and explain everything to Carlie.

Thank you very much

Jess

Sirius looked at the owl, it was still siting there looking at him. He took the parchment and leaned on the stone floor and began to write.

_Dear Carlie_

Sirius had read the letter over an over. He wanted so much to reply to it but he knew he never could. It had been many months since it arrived and Carlie probably thought he didn't want to talk to her. He sighed and closed his eyes then he felt something fall on his head. Opening his eyes he saw the parcel in the corner. He quickly grabbed it and ripped it open. Inside was a letter addressed to him, a few pieces of blank parchment and a pen. He opened the letter and began to read.Sirius looked at the owl, it was still siting there looking at him. He took the parchment and leaned on the stone floor and began to write.

* * *

When Carlie walked into the great hall for breakfast on her birthday Fred and George jumped up and sung a very heartfelt version of happy birthday. Carlie laughed and everyone watched them. When they sat down Dumbledore gave them an enthusiastic applause. Carlie sat down and told them they should look into performing professionally.

The day was great, except she had to go to classes but it didn't matter much. In the evening there was a party in an empty classroom and there was cake and presents and everything. But the best present was yet to come. McGonagall had just come in and told them they had to be out in fifteen minutes. And everyone was beginning to leave and Fred, George and Lee began cleaning up when and owl swooped in and landed in front of Carlie. She bent forward and took the letter off it to see who it was addressed to.

_Carlie Black_

Carlie looked t the name and opened it. She began to read

_Dear Carlie _

First of all Happy Birthday. I am very sorry I did not reply to your letter or show up at the Leaky Caldron. You see I'm in Azkaban, it's the wizard prison and I couldn't reply because I had nothing to write on. Then your friend Jess wrote to me asking if I could write to you. dThere is so much I want to tell you but I am limited on parchment but I'm innocent, I didn't murder those people. It was Pettigrew, he was a friend of mine and I was tracking him down and then he blew up the street with his wand and transformed into a rat. He is an animagus. I have nothing to prove my innocence though. I never left you willingly Carlie, I have to tell you that. I was taken away. I never wanted to leave you so don't be angry at me. Is Miranda well? Tell me were you live and what you like doing and send me some parchment and I'll write back. Happy Birthday my wonderful daughter

Love Dad

Carlie was on the verge of tears. He written to her, he'd actually written to her. And Jess, it was because of Jess. Carlie looked up and Lee, Fred and George were looking at her.

"Who was it from?" Fred asked

Carlie couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Just someone who I haven't heard from in a long time"

Jess was walking down to the classrooms. He wanted to know whether Sirius had written to her or not. He was quiet then he heard Fred, George and Lee talking to Carlie.

"You'll be okay to take the presents up?"

"Yeah" Carlie called. The boys disappeared up the hall and Carlie walked out with a bunch of objects floating behind her.

"Carlie!" Jess called.

Carlie turned around and saw him. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much Jess!" She cried.

"I take it he wrote back" He said.

Carlie released him and nodded.

"So what did he say?" Jess asked

Carlie passed him the letter and he stood silent for a minute while reading it.

"He says he's innocent" Jess said when he finished it

Carlie nodded. "I don't know if he's telling the truth but maybe we could find out"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Interfering prophecies

Carlie and Jess had orbed to Marcus's place for a special little party for Carlie. When Lyndsay and Nathan saw Carlie they started asking immediately if he'd written back

"Yes and he's in prison but he is innocent. That's what he says anyway" Carlie said.

"It's pretty far fetched isn't it though?" Jess said.

Carlie nodded.

"Is there anyway you can prove he is telling the truth?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe it has something in the book?" Lyndsay suggested.

"Like what exactly? I mean sure you can have a truth potion but we need him here to try it" Jess said.

"Let's have a look then" Lyndsay said, running up the stairs.

Carlie, Jess and Nathan sat down on the couch and then Carlie spoke up "Hey this is Marcus's house right?"

"Yeah" Nathan replied.

"Then how come he's not here half the time?" Carlie said.

"You know I was thinking the same thing. We're here like all the time and he's not here half the time. Isn't he supposed to be our guardian or something?" Jess said.

"I don't know but this shit is weird" Nathan said.

"Yeah we're never told what's going on" Jess said.

"We haven't even had any cool adventures yet" Carlie drawled.

"I'm back!" Lyndsay said practically running down the stairs with the very large book in her arms.

"Lynds it wasn't like we missed you or anything" Nathan remarked.

Lyndsay threw the book on the coffee table and began to flick through it.

"Hey check this out. The divination section" Lyndsay said.

"I'm taking divination as a subject next year" Carlie said.

"Well it looks amazing. It's got crystal balls, tea leaf reading, crystal scoping and a bunch of other stuff" Lyndsay said excitedly.

Jess let out a snort and Lyndsay glared at him for a moment before turning back to the book.

"Crystal gazing sounds interesting" Lyndsay said.

"Yeah oh let's look into a ball and see what exactly?" Jess said.

"You obviously don't have great faith in the subject?" Lyndsay said.

"Lyndsay, it's a hazy subject. All that seer bull--"

"You seem to forget Jess that I am a seer" Lyndsay replied her voice icy.

Jess rolled his eyes "It's still bull" He murmured.

"I think that it's worth a try" Nathan said.

"I agree with Nathan, what do we have to loose?" Carlie said.

Jess crossed his arms and looked sulky.

"It says here that with the right amount of power, you can channel a memory from the past" Lyndsay said.

"That's it. We just go back to the memory of when he murdered all those people" Carlie said.

"It's not that simple" Lyndsay said "It says to see into the past is much more difficult than to see into the future. According to this we have to know the exact place and time otherwise it will not work"

"Just when you thought things were easy" Carlie remarked.

"Maybe you should ask him" Nathan suggested.

"That'll be an interesting letter" Jess said.

"No one asked you!" Lyndsay snapped. She was obviously annoyed with Jess.

Jess raised his eyebrows and with a sly smirk he said in a cocky voice "I don't need to be asked by a muggle" He emphasized the word.

Lyndsay smiled "That's right I'm a muggle but I'm a muggle who has real friends."

Carlie mentally slapped herself, she'd told Lyndsay about that.

Jess stood up and before anyone knew what was happening Jess had pulled out his wand and was about to curse Lyndsay when Nathan grabbed Jess's wrist and pulled him back on the couch. Both Lyndsay and Jess were giving each other murderous looks.

"Would you two get over yourselves and maybe we can figure out if Carlie's dad is a lying scumbag or not" Nathan said.

Carlie smiled, when Nathan wanted to be, he was quite forceful.

"How would we find out then the exact time?" Lyndsay asked

"An old newspaper maybe?" Carlie suggested

"Yeah they have them at the school library" Jess said.

"It might not have the exact time though" Carlie said.

"We just need a round about time ya know. Like if it happened at 9:44 and we say 9:40 we'll be okay" Lyndsay said.

"Okay so that's Mcairn's job," Carlie said.

"Why not you?" Jess asked.

"Because if a teacher sees what I'm looking up it may raise some questions being his daughter and all" Carlie said.

"Okay we'll do it tomorrow okay but for now we have presents" Lyndsay snapped the book shut.

Carlie smiled. This was by far the best birthday ever.

* * *

Jess was looking around the newspaper archive of the library. Jess knew that Sirius had been thrown it Azkaban about ten years ago and it was just after you-know-who fell because of Harry Potter, so it was around Halloween. Jess browsed the newspapers. He found it quickly. On the front page was Sirius Black laughing as the aurors took him away. Jess scanned the article until he found a time.

_Around 11:30am yesterday morning the street was blown up.  
_  
Jess was about to put it back when a sentence caught his eye.

_Many wonder if Black's wife, Miranda Black previously Mason is also in the league with you-know-who. She has yet to comment on her husband's crime. Sirius and Miranda have been married for about four years and have a daughter, Carlie Black, 3.  
_  
Jess was surprised at this; he'd have to ask his father about that. He'd know; he was 'supposedly' in high ranks with the death eaters. He highly doubted Miranda was a death eater though, she wasn't the type. Jess put the paper back and reminder himself. 11:30 am.

* * *

Marcus had walked into his house to find Carlie, Lyndsay, Nathan and Jess in his kitchen that opened into the dinning room. They were sitting on a table with a crystal ball in the middle of it and Lyndsay had her hands on it and had a look of concentration on her face.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Marcus asked.

"We're finding out if Carlie's dad was lying when he said he was innocent" Nathan said.

"I don't think it's going to work though" Jess said in a bored voice.

"Shut up" Carlie said sharply.

The crystal ball's smoke was turning red and then Lyndsay went into a trance like state for a while. Marcus was watching intently, it was amazing what these kids could do when they put their minds to it.

Lyndsay's snapped open and she said in a breathless voice, "He's innocent."

"Right, now we have to find Pettigrew" Carlie jumped up.

"Hang on Lyndsay you can just say he is innocent and except us to believe you" Jess said

"Jess I was there, I saw what happened, he is innocent, just like he said" Lyndsay said, her voice had a hint of malice in it.

"Fine" Jess said in an annoyed tone of voice

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Marcus asked.

Jess took a deep breath "For Carlie's birthday, we wrote to her dad because she doesn't know him. Well he's in Azkaban well because he murdered thirteen people. Dunno if you ever heard of him being in the rapture realm and all but his name's Sirius Black and he wrote back on Carlie's birthday and says he's innocent and we were trying to find out if he was lying and Lyndsay read the book and came up with channeling a memory with a crystal ball and we know he's not lying. So now Carlie wants to find Pettigrew and free Sirius so then her and daddy can live happily ever after"

"I did not say I wanted to live happily ever after I just think it's wrong that a man was imprisoned for murders that he didn't commit" Carlie said.

"Since when did you become a crusader for justice?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not. I just think it's wrong and no one else is going to believe him so it's up to us." Carlie said.

"Us? How are we suppose to we suppose to free him?" Nathan asked.

"That's easy. We just find Pettigrew, it's all the proof we need, I mean Sirius killed him" Carlie answered.

"Sirius Black? As in Harry Potter's godfather?" Marcus asked.

"What does Harry Potter have to do with this?" Jess asked.

"Who the hell is Harry Potter?" Lyndsay asked.

"He's the boy who lived. He defeated you-know-who as a baby" Jess said.

"Who's you-know-who?" Lyndsay asked.

Carlie rolled her eyes "For some reason the wizarding world has a problem with saying VOLDEMORT" Jess shivered.

"He was like the Hitler of the wizarding world, killed a bunch of people, was real evil but I can't remember I was like three when he was defeated but Harry Potter was about to get killed by him and the curse bounced back and killed Voldemort" Carlie explained.

"He didn't die" Marcus said quietly.

"What?" Carlie asked.

"Voldemort didn't die but he is very weak he's possessing a man name Squirrel I think" Marcus said.

"You don't mean Quirrel do you?" Jess asked.

"Yes" Marcus said.

"You mean to tell us that our professor is being possessed by the most evil wizard of all time?" Carlie asked.

"Sit down; I have to explain something to you all" Marcus said.

"You are all aware that there is a prophecy about you correct?" Marcus asked. They nodded. "Well there is also a prophecy about Harry Potter defeating Voldemort too. While you are intertwined with it all, you can't interfere with it" Marcus said.

"What do mean intertwined with it?' Lyndsay said.

"Harry Potter is the reason the sorceresses circle formed" Marcus said.

"How do you figure that?' Jess asked "We haven't even met him."

"Sirius Black, Carlie's father was best friends with James Potter, Harry Potter's father and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was a death eater and he kept feeding Voldemort information about where the Potters were. So they did a charm that makes their house untraceable, I can't remember the name of it but it requires a secret keeper, the person who knows where they are. So the only way that they can be found is that the secret keeper tells someone where they are. Well Sirius was going to be but they changed at the last minute for some reason and Pettigrew was the new secret keeper. Pettigrew told Voldemort and Voldemort went to the house and met his downfall."

"What does it have to do with us meeting?" Nathan asked.

"I'm getting there" Marcus said.

"So Pettigrew ran and Sirius caught up with him and Pettigrew put his wand behind his back and blew up the whole street and Sirius got the blame and he was sent to Azkaban."

"So you knew he was innocent! Why didn't you tell us? It could have saved us tons of time" Carlie exclaimed.

"You didn't ask, I'm not always up to date with everything you're doing, I'm busy protecting you from demons and other things" Marcus said.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Lyndsay asked.

"Miranda fled the wizarding world and brought Carlie up in the muggle world and--"

"I met Lyndsay and Nathan" Carlie said.

Marcus nodded "the reason the prophecy hadn't been fulfilled for a long time because it is very rare for wizards to mix with muggles even rarer for purebloods. So the chances of two muggles and two pure bloods coming together as friends was going to take a lot of events to make it happen. Carlie, while it was an injustice for your father to be thrown in Azkaban for something he didn't do. I was irreversible. It was an act of fate."

"An act of fate?" Jess asked snickering.

"Yes it was Jess, you may not believe fully in fate and other things like that but in time you will" Marcus said.

"Okay thanks for telling us about that but we have to find out how to find Pettigrew and we have to warn the teachers that Professor Quirrel is being possessed by Voldemort" Jess shivered at the name.

"NO! That's what I am getting to, while you are intertwined with it all, you can't interfere with it. Anything to do with Voldemort you cannot interfere with" Marcus said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

Marcus sighed "You are two different prophecies; Harry Potter is the one to stop Voldemort not you, you cannot involve yourself with it. That means no revealing Quirrel and I'm sorry Carlie but you can't find Pettigrew."

"What happens if we do interfere?" Lyndsay asked.

"The higher powers will do something to you, don't ask me what they are because I'm not sure" Marcus explained.

"So I can't do anything to help him?" Carlie asked.

Marcus shook his head "Sorry."

"What about Quirrel? How are we supposed to sit through his classes knowing he's possessed?" Jess asked.

"You're just going to have to put up with it" Marcus said.

"Easy for you to say" Jess grumbled.

"Anyway have any of you been approached by anyone weird yet?" Marcus asked.

"No" Lyndsay said.

"Just remember what I told you to be wary of new people" Marcus said.

* * *

"You should tell him" Lyndsay said as they sat in the park. They'd decided to go back to the place they originally met when they first formed their powers since Marcus was at the house.

"But Marcus said we weren't supposed to tell anyone" Nathan said.

"But Sirius is in Azkaban, who's he gonna tell?" Jess said.

"Isn't it a bit unfair, I mean, Sirius knows but mum doesn't" Carlie said.

"Carlie I have a feeling that Miranda will find out soon" Lyndsay said.

"Let me guess, a seer thing right?" Jess remarked.

Lyndsay glared at Jess before saying "No it's just a gut feeling."

"Whatever. I'm out of here, I've got an essay due tomorrow" Jess stood up and orbed.

"I'm gonna tell him" Carlie said.

"Good for you! Do you need some help writing cause I wrote most of the letter to Sirius for your birthday" Lyndsay said.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted" Nathan said standing up.

"Oh no Nathan! I didn't mean it like that!" Lyndsay said.

"It alright Lynds, you guys can do it, I've gotta go home, I might see my parents for once" Both Lyndsay and Carlie noticed the hint of resentment in his voice.

"See you later" He said orbing.

"I feel so sorry for him sometimes, his parents are never home" Lyndsay said.

"Um Lyndsay how are we supposed to write a letter with no paper?" Carlie asked.

Lyndsay smiled and clicked her fingers, a few pieces of paper and a pen landed in Carlie's lap. Carlie looked impressed.

"It's a little thing I learnt when I was reading, basic magic" Lyndsay said.

"God Lynds! How many magic books have you read?" Carlie asked.

"Well let's see, I could almost write a PHD on potions, I'm up to terms with summoning small things, like the paper, I can't do a couch like Marcus can, I'm able to levitate myself" Lyndsay's sitting form rose a few feet in the air then landed softly on the grass "I've read all the stuff they have about seers and I can use my eyes like telescopes, Marcus says with a bit of practice, I'll be able to see through walls."

Carlie raised her eyebrows "Do you talk to Marcus by yourself a lot?"

"Whenever I'm bored I go over to the house and read up on some books and try to teach myself things, Marcus sometimes drops in to say hi."

"Drop in, Lynds, it's his house!" Carlie exclaimed.

"I don't think he lives there, I think it's a house for us, you know so we can go and not get caught together" Lyndsay explained.

"Oh right, maybe I should drop over there sometime" Carlie said, chewing on the end of the pen.

"You should, you get more powerful. Nathan does it as well, he goes over their more than me but he swims in the pool more than reading" Lyndsay said.

"Anyway what are we going to write?" Carlie said.

"Okay dear um...what do you call him, Dad, Sirius, Mr. Black or what?" Lyndsay asked.

"He called himself Dad but I don't think I can call him that, maybe Sirius" Carlie said.

"Righty-o then, you tell him why you're calling him that though."

"Okay" Carlie scribbled a few sentences down before looking at Lyndsay again.

"What now?"

"How about, I believe your innocent and I'd try and free you but there are complications" Lyndsay suggested

"You haven't been reading the dictionary have you Lyndsay?" Carlie asked as she wrote it down.

"And start explaining about the Sorceresses Circle and the element and Marcus and all that" Lyndsay said.

After a while Carlie finished writing and passed the letter to Lyndsay. Lyndsay read it and nodded her approval.

"He wanted to know more about me" Carlie said, "Do you think I should write more?"

Lyndsay shook her head "Let him absorb it first then talk to him about your life later."

They were silent for a while and then Lyndsay piped up "Hey Carlie! I had the best idea! Since we can't free Sirius and you can't interfere, maybe we could go see him!"

"You mean orb to Azkaban?" Carlie asked.

"Yeah! We won't 'interfere' as Marcus said but we'll just see him" Lyndsay said.

"What do you mean we?" Carlie asked.

"Oh I meant just you I was just saying---"

"No I was meaning do you mean we - as in Nathan, Jess, me and you or just me and you" Carlie said

"I'm not sure."

"Well you'd have to be there. You're my best friend" Carlie said "I couldn't do it alone."

Lyndsay smiled "I would be honored"

* * *

After orbing back to Hogwarts and sending the letter to Sirius, Carlie came back to Gryffindor tower and realized, that both Jess and her had the same assignment.

"Shit" She cursed to herself.

"You should really watch your language Carlie" A voice said from behind her.

Carlie turned around and saw Fred and George sitting by the fireplace with books, parchment and quills on the floor.

"Hey guys, leaving thing to the last minute again?" Carlie asked, _"God I'm such a hypocrite_" She thought

"And you didn't?" Fred asked.

_"Busted"_ A little voice said in her mind "No, why would I do that?" Carlie said slyly.

"Let's see because you always do and lately you've been forgetting about assignments and homework" George said

"I've just been ---preoccupied with---stuff" Carlie said defensively.

"What stuff? What could you possibly have to do other than pranking, hanging out with us and school?" Fred asked.

"Just---stuff you wouldn't understand" Carlie said.

"Why? What wouldn't we understand?" George asked, the two of them getting up.

"It's---just stuff okay guys" Carlie said, trying to calm herself down. It was one of her more, unpleasant traits; she was very quick to anger. She wasn't even looking at the twins. She made sure, just in case she lost her temper, she didn't want Fred and George barbequed.

"Come on Carlie, we know your hiding something" Fred crossed his arms.

Carlie could feel her anger burning up.

_Don't look at them. Don't look at them or they'll fry._ She repeated to herself.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Look Carlie, does this have anything to do with that letter you got on your birthday?" George asked.

BINGO! That would be the perfect excuse. Carlie fake a sigh and nodded.

"So who is it from?" Fred persisted.

"My Dad" Carlie said.

Fred and George looked surprised, "So you've been preoccupied because you were trying to contact him?"

"Yes and I've been a little emotional" Carlie said. It was true, to an extent, the letter was from her dad and she had been a little emotional about it.

"Oh, we're sorry, so have you actually done the essay?" Fred asked.

Carlie was about to say no when she had an idea. "Yes, I did it this afternoon."

"Oh well can you help us?" George asked.

"No, I'm tired so I'm heading off to bed, Night guys" Carlie began to walk up the stairs.

"Night" they called back.

As soon as Carlie got into the dormitories she sat on her bed and tried to contact Lyndsay.

/Hey Lyndsay/

/Yeah/ Lyndsay's voice answered.

/You wouldn't happen to know a spell that does my essay for me would you/ Carlie asked.

/Sure, the self writing spell, real useful in tests and if you've left your assignment to the last minute/ Lyndsay answered.

/well could you tell it to me/ Carlie asked.

/Okay get a pen or a quill or whatever and put your hand over it and say write for me and then tell it what you want/

/That's it/ Carlie asked

/Yup, did it for my English assignment/ Lyndsay answered

/okay thanks dude, see you tomorrow/ Carlie said

Carlie opened her side table draw and got a quill, then picked up some parchment. Doing exactly what Lyndsay said, Carlie put her hand over it and whispered

"Write for me, a three foot long essay about mandrakes"

The quill glowed a yellowish glow and then sprung to life and began scribbling away on the parchment. Carlie placed it on her side table and yawned. She felt tired, settling down into bed she took one last look at the quill and went to sleep.

* * *

Ebony, Carlie's owl had just arrived on the little island that held the fortress of Azkaban. It had its instructions; do not leave until you have a reply. Sailing down, it landed on the opening that was supposed to be a window. Giving a hoot, the scruffy looking prisoner stood up and carefully removed the letter it had tied to its foot.

Sirius sat down while the owl waited and opened the letter. He was surprised that Carlie was writing back at all, he couldn't believe that he believed her.

_Dear Sirius, _

Is it okay to call you that? Dad just doesn't feel right. I can call you Mr. Black if you want. Anyway, I believe your innocent and I'd try and free you but there are complications. Now I am going to try to explain but it's going to be difficult. I don't know if you've ever heard about the prophecy of The Sorceresses Circle but I will try to explain. The elements, Wind, Water, Earth and Fire came together to form an ancient magical bond known as The Sorceresses Circle. It was decided that there would be mortal heirs to them and that two would be pure bloods and two would be muggles. Together they would inherit the powers of the elements. For most of my life I have lived as a muggle, not knowing about magic until two years ago I was giving my Hogwarts letter. I went to Hogwarts and befriended a few people; one of them was Jess Mcairn. (Yes he's the same Jess who wrote to you) Jess and my friendship was kept a secret because he's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor, I'm practically a mudblood, he's supposed to be evil and the list goes on. Jess is actually a nice guy and is burdened by his family name. So In the summers between first and second year I invited him over to my house to meet my muggle friends and be himself but when he met Lyndsay and Nathan, we all passed out and weird things began to happen. To cut a long story short, we found out that we were the heirs to the elements, and together we formed The Sorceresses Circle. For about a year now we've been adjusting to our newfound powers and we have a guardian who's supposed to guide us. His name is Marcus and he helps us with our powers. We were planning to find Pettigrew when Lyndsay found out you were innocent. She's a seer and she used her powers to re-live the memory and she saw what Pettigrew did. We were all set to set you free when Marcus laid a bombshell on us. We can't interfere with anything that has to do with Voldemort, it's not our destiny to stop him or get involved. So that is why I can't set you free. You can't tell anyone about this, Marcus told us no one is supposed to know yet but as Jess said, who are you going to tell? I wanna write more but Lyndsay says I should let this all sink in so, if your mad and don't want to talk to me I understand, I'd be pissed too.

From Carlie

Sirius had to read the letter twice to let it sink in. An heir to the element, The Sorceresses Circle, powers and wait...she'd said that she'd lived as a muggle. He wanted to know more about this. She was friends with Jess Mcairn, Isaiah Mcairn and Andrea Malfoy's son. Andrea was Lucius's sister; there whole family was practically evil. Burdened by his family name, it sounded so much like him. He hadn't expected Carlie to believe him or try to free him; he hadn't even expected her to write back. So picking up the pen that Jess had sent him, he began to write back. He found that pens were much easier to write with than quills. He was very curious why Carlie had never known about magic until she got her Hogwarts letter. He truly hoped Miranda hadn't done anything to drastic when he was taken to Azkaban.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - New communications

Lyndsay was sitting on the computer, checking her e-mails. Typing in her password, she logged in to her account. She had three new e-mails; one was from Tegan, asking her if Carlie had a new e- mail address because her old address was disabled. The next was from Lewis, it was a bunch of jokes that Lyndsay had read before. The last one was from an address Lyndsay had no idea who it was. She opened it and the message said:

Lyndsay,

It's Marcus, the rapture realm decided that telepathy isn't safe for planning things, Minaru can listen in on them and he has been. We've found that e-mail is one of the only things that Minaru has not yet mastered; it has a lot to do with it being so anonymous. So I have sent the same e-mail to Nathan and I know that Carlie's e-mail has been disabled and Jess probably doesn't know what e-mail is. So my plan is to use e-mail as our main source of communication for planning things. As I told you, Minaru has realized that sending demon after demon after you isn't going to work so he is going to lure you in some other way. It has been quiet at the moment and that's bad, he is planning. Call over to the house soon and we can discuss about how Carlie and Jess can use e-mail. Hogwarts has so much magic that muggle things don't work there but I know a charm we can put on it to stop that from happening. Call over to the house soon

From Marcus.

Lyndsay was surprised that Marcus knew what e-mail was. Sometimes he was hard to predict. Lyndsay got off the computer and went into the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm going to Nathan's place" She said.

Her mother was on the phone and scowled at her but nodded. Lyndsay went outside and into the garage and orbed to Marcus place.

"HELLO! I'M HERE!" Lyndsay yelled.

No one answered so she decided to see where Nathan was.

/Hey Nathan where are you/

"Didn't I just say DON'T use telepathy" Lyndsay jumped at the sound of Marcus's voice.

"Well you could have answered me" Lyndsay snapped.

"Nathan will be coming over soon, don't worry" Marcus assured her.

"So why have we suddenly decided that telepathy is bad?" Lyndsay asked.

"The other day on Carlie's birthday when you went to the park, Minaru's goons showed up about half an hour after you left. Apparently they're a little slow but he heard you organizing it" Marcus explained.

"So no more telepathic conversations in class?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus shook his head "sorry"

"Damn. So are we having Jess and Carlie over?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yes"

"When are they coming?" Lyndsay asked.

"Right now" Jess announced as he and Carlie walked in.

"Where'd you orb to?" Lyndsay asked.

"The library, I wanted to get a book" Carlie said holding up a small leather book.

"What's that?" Lyndsay asked.

Carlie mischievously smiled "never you mind"

"Fine don't tell me" Lyndsay said.

/ I'll tell you later/ Carlie messaged.

"Carlie I can hear you" Marcus remarked.

"You can! I bet he's been ears dropping on our conversations" Carlie said.

"He's not the only one. That Minaru guys been listening too" Lyndsay said.

"Yes that's why you're here" Marcus said.

Jess and Carlie sat down on the couch and Lyndsay pulled up her legs while she was standing and crossed them and sat in mid air floating cross-legged.

'WOW! COOL!" Carlie exclaimed.

Marcus smiled "You've been practicing."

Lyndsay nodded.

"Can we do that?" Jess asked.

"With a bit of practice" Marcus said.

"Where is Nathan?" Lyndsay said impatiently.

"I'll go get him, why don't you just talk or do whatever you lot do" Marcus said.

Carlie walked over to Lyndsay and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Is that from Sirius?" Lyndsay asked.

Carlie nodded and opened it to show Lyndsay what it said.

_Dear Carlie, _

While I'd like you to call me dad, if it is uncomfortable for you, I don't mind you calling me Sirius. When I received your letter I was surprised for a few reasons. I hadn't expected you to believe me or write back and then there was all the stuff about The Sorceresses circle. I'm going to make sure I've got this right, you, Jess Mcairn, Lyndsay and Nathan are heirs to the elements and form an ancient magical bond. You've known for a year and aren't allowed to interfere with anything to do with Voldemort. You have a guardian who's supposed to guide you named Marcus and you weren't suppose to tell me any of this. Now that, that is out of the way can you tell me why exactly you lived in the muggle world and never knew about magic until you got your letter? Doesn't Miranda do magic around the house? It's obvious you don't still live at Crailmore but where are you living exactly? I want to know everything about where you lived and how you've grown up. I'm interested to know.

From Sirius

Lyndsay looked at Carlie. "Who or what is Crailmore?"

"I think it's the house we used to live at" Carlie said

"Are we still up for the idea of orbing to Azkaban?" Lyndsay asked.

"What?" Jess said sharply.

"I had an idea that me and Carlie could orb to Azkaban and visit Sirius" Lyndsay explained.

"You aren't seriously going to agree to this are you?" Jess asked Carlie.

"I think it's a cool idea" Carlie said.

"You obviously haven't heard what they have at Azkaban" Jess said.

"What do they have?" Lyndsay asked flatly.

"Dementors. I've never seen one but my dad told me about them" Jess said darkly. "They suck out your good feeling, when you are near a dementor you feel as I you will be never happy again."

"So these 'dementors' suck happiness?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yes. Being around them all the time usually drives you insane" Jess said.

"Sirius doesn't sound insane" Carlie said.

"Hang on, why are you calling him Sirius?" Jess asked.

"Dad is uncomfortable" Carlie said.

"Oh right" Jess said.

"I still think it's a good idea" Lyndsay remarked.

"Of course _you_ would" Jess sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lyndsay put her feet back on the ground.

"Nothing" Jess said.

"Jess, Lyndsay would you guys shut up!" Carlie said.

"Sorry" Both of them mumbled.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Nathan showed up with Marcus.

"Who died?" Nathan asked.

"Marcus can you tell _Lyndsay_ that orbing to Azkaban is a bad idea" Jess said, through clenched teeth.

Marcus looked at Lyndsay "Why would you want to do that?"

"To see Sirius" Lyndsay said simply.

"And how are you going to explain how you got there?" Marcus asked.

"He already knows about us" Lyndsay said.

"WHAT!" Marcus shouted.

"I had to tell him, I had to give him an explanation as to why I couldn't get Pettigrew" Carlie said.

Marcus was fuming, his face was crimson and he was taking deep breaths.

"So he knows about The Sorceresses Circle?" he said, his voice sounding as if he was trying to restrain his anger.

"He knows about everything" Carlie said.

Marcus was looking angrily at her and Jess piped up.

"Marcus he is in Azkaban, who's he going to tell?"

Marcus took a deep breath then said "You're right, he's in Azkaban, he can't tell anyone."

"But orbing to Azkaban is a bad idea" Jess continued.

"I agree with Jess, orbing to Azkaban isn't a good idea, you'll put yourselves in danger" Marcus said.

Lyndsay crossed her arms and gave Jess a murderous look while Carlie sat down and looked upset.

/Sorry/ Jess messaged to Carlie.

"You're always saying about this Minaru guy but we haven't met him or know why he is so bad' Lyndsay said.

"I hope he does attack us so at least we can have something to do with our powers" Carlie said.

"You will, he is planning something, he will send a messenger very soon" Marcus said.

"And what happens when the messenger contacts us?" Jess asked.

"I'm not sure" Marcus answered.

"So what were you saying about e-mail?" Nathan asked

"Since you can't use telepathy, I think we should used muggle technology to stump Minaru" Marcus said.

"Meaning?" Jess asked.

"Cell phones, computers, faxes, etc" Marcus listed them

"Marcus you are forgetting that I have no idea how to use those things" Jess said.

"I'll show you" Carlie said reassuringly.

"I think that Cell phones and e-mail are our best bet, there hard to tap into and trace" Marcus said.

"You're forgetting that muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts" Carlie said "If it did I would have a laptop there so I could keep in contact with my friends."

"I know a spell that will keep it working and makes it work without electricity" Marcus said, turning around and seizing something of a medium sized box. He handed Jess a sleek, black cell phone and then turned around and handed Carlie and identical one.

"Cool! Do we get one?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus nodded and handed her and Nathan one each. "How sweet is this? Free phones!" Lyndsay squealed as she began to fiddle with the buttons.

"They'll connect to any phone in any realm." Marcus continued. "And they work anywhere."

"Excellent!" Carlie exclaimed. Jess was the only one not playing with the phone.

"How the hell do I work this thing?" He waved it around.

Carlie laughed and showed him how to turn it on.

"Lyndsay give me your number!" Carlie said and they persisted in calling each other from three feet away.

They headed back home with fully loaded cell phones and everyone's numbers on call.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Evil letters

It was the last week of school; everyone was all ready or the holidays to start.

Carlie was talking with Jack; they were still going out and they hadn't spent much together since Carlie had been preoccupied with things.

Jess was hanging out with Matthew in the Slytherin common room. Talking about the holidays and school.

Lyndsay was at home, practising levitating herself while she meditated.

Nathan was hanging out with Jason, who was showing him his new computer.

Life seemed good, peaceful, no interruptions about demons, messengers or evil underworld lords. Unfortunately it wouldn't last.

Jess was sitting in the common room and he felt something tickle his leg. It was his phone on silent. He checked it and there was a text message from Marcus.

Come to the house. ASAP.

Jess quickly left the room then he orbed to the house. Nathan was already there but Lyndsay and Carlie couldn't be seen anywhere.

"You wanted..." Jess's voice faltered when he saw what was sprawled out on the floor.

He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it was, it sure was ugly. Large black eyes took up most of its face; a tiny little pinprick nose and a little line that Jess supposed was a mouth were squished underneath its face. It was small and wrinkled and looked rather slimy; it reminded Jess of a house elf, as it was about the same size.

"Marcus what is that?" Jess asked.

"That, would be an underworld elf" Marcus said.

"An elf? What kind of elf is that?" Jess said.

"An underworld elf, there is a big difference" Marcus said.

"So why do we have an underworld elf in the middle of the floor?" Nathan asked.

"Marcus what's going...EWWWW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Lyndsay had just come up behind them and spotted the elf.

"An underworld elf" Nathan answered.

"Nice" Lyndsay said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey sorry I'm late I was busy with Jack" Carlie's voice said from the other side of the room.

"Who's Jack?" Lyndsay asked.

Carlie gasped "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Lyndsay asked.

"Jack is Carlie's boyfriend" Jess said.

"What, OMG! You have a boyfriend!" Lyndsay squealed.

"We haven't done much, just hold hands and kissed a little" Carlie said.

"Okay as much as we'd love to hear about your sex life Carlie, we need to get back to this thing here" Nathan remarked.

"What thing?" Carlie asked, walking up beside Nathan.

"What is that?"

"It's an underworld elf" Marcus replied "And he is going to help us by telling us what Minaru is up too"

The elf spluttered and tried to sit up but ended up sliding on the floor.

"What's wrong with it?" Lyndsay asked.

"It's dying, it's too cold here for it' Marcus said.

"That's nasty! You should take it somewhere warm" Lyndsay said.

Marcus ignored her and asked the elf "What's Minaru's plan to lure The Sorceresses Circle?"

It coughed and tried to sit up again and failed "The girl" It moaned.

"What girl?" Marcus asked

"The girl, she is his plan" It moaned.

"Who is the girl?" Marcus asked.

Lyndsay, Carlie, Nathan and Jess stood there amazed at their guardian's interrogation.

The elf looked at Marcus and began cackle but ended in a spluttering cough. It pointed at Lyndsay.

"Lyndsay is his plan?" Marcus asked

The elf shook its head and then pointed at Carlie.

"Carlie is his plan?" Marcus asked.

The elf began laughing and then began coughing up black slime.

"Marcus, what's it doing?" Carlie asked

Then the coughing stopped and the elf stopped moving.

"It's dead" Lyndsay gasped.

Marcus got up. "That wasn't very helpful, all we know is a girl is his plan and it has something to do with Carlie and Lyndsay."

"You shouldn't have let it suffer like that" Carlie said.

"It doesn't matter Carlie, he's gone" Jess said.

"How can you be so heartless?" Lyndsay growled.

"I'm not heartless, I'm just saying, there is nothing you can do because he's already dead" Jess snapped back.

"Maybe we should bury him or something" Nathan said.

"Yeah because it might have a family or something" Carlie said.

"Carlie, it's a demon, even if did have a family they wouldn't care" Marcus said.

"Well what are you going to do with it?" Lyndsay asked.

Marcus waved his hand and the elf disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Jess asked.

"I sent it back to the underworld" Marcus said.

"Good, sending it back home is respectful" Lyndsay said.

Marcus sighed and said "You'll have to get used to demon's dying Lyndsay, it's your job."

"I'm just respectful of the dead" Lyndsay said.

"That's fine but please don't insist we bury every demon we kill" Marcus said.

"Fine" Lyndsay said.

"I expected that to go better but at least we know it has something to do with you two" He gestured to Lyndsay and Carlie.

"So we have to keep an eye out" Lyndsay said

"Yes and because you'll be together for the holidays I think you should brush up on some spells that you can use when you're fighting demons" Marcus said.

"Come Watson, to the Library" Nathan joked.

"Nathan did we tell you, you're an idiot" Lyndsay laughed.

"Yes unfortunately" Nathan said.

The four of them went into the large library and they heard Marcus call "Please don't try any spells on each other again."

The four of them laughed, thinking about the last time the four of them had ventured into the library.

"So Carlie, how's Sirius been?" Jess asked.

"Well I wrote to him saying about living above The Green Leaf and the whole, I didn't know about magic until I got my letter and he hasn't written back yet."

"He will you might need to send him a new pen though" Jess said

"Let's buy him a fluffy pink one" Lyndsay said.

"I think I'm going to get pens for next year, Quills and ink suck, I always spill the ink everywhere" Carlie said as she reached up to get a book titled 'Defensive spells for beginners.'

"You'd they would use pens being so advanced than us and all" Nathan remarked, opening his book which didn't have anything to do with defending yourself.

"Nathan why are you reading that?" Lyndsay asked, levitating herself up to grab a book on the higher shelfs.

"You so have to teach me how to do that" Carlie said.

"Read basic self levitation, it's over there" Lyndsay pointed to the other side of the room.

Carlie went over there and grabbed the book. "I don't think I've ever read so much in my life."

"I've never seen Lyndsay interested in books" Nathan said.

"That's because muggle books never used to have anything useful or cool" Lyndsay said, floating in the air, cross legged, reading a book.

"Why are you here Lynds, you know all the spells" Carlie said.

"I don't know too many defensive spells; I know mostly potions and levitation stuff" Lyndsay answered.

"What do we practice on if we can't use each other?" Jess asked.

"I dunno, just say the spell and see what happens" Lyndsay said.

Jess looked at the book before reciting "Firiouso Mijenta allo!"

Nothing happened, Lyndsay floated down over Jess's shoulder.

"Jess you have to put your hand up and you pronounced it wrong; it's Frey- ious-o not Firiouso" Lyndsay said

Jess rolled his eyes and put his hands up and said "Freyious Mijenta allo"

Jess's body jolted and a blue light spun out of his fingers and hit the bookshelf and it collapsed.

"Good job Jess" Carlie laughed.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Jess said.

Lyndsay floated back up to the ceiling and waved her hand and said "Calliomas"

There was no sign that the spell had worked until the chandelier exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Wow, your worse than Jess" Nathan said.

"Marcus can fix it, so don't fret" Lyndsay said.

"So what are we doing for the holidays?" Jess asked.

"My parents are going to away all holidays at a conference in New York so I'm staying at Carlie's house all summer" Nathan said.

"Hey why don't you stay at my place as well?" Carlie said to Jess.

"You don't have enough room do you?" Jess asked.

"We will after I clean out the attic" Carlie said.

"Are you going to move into the attic?" Lyndsay asked.

"Yeah because there's a lot more room up there but I'm going to spend half the holidays cleaning it out unless I use magic which mum might get suspicious" Carlie said.

"I'll help, it'll be fun, I mean look what I found when I went up there to get those photo's, I found pictures of your dad" Lyndsay said.

"Maybe I'll find mum's wand or something" Carlie said.

"What are you going to tell your parents Jess?" Lyndsay asked.

"Actually they're doing something very similar to your parents Nathan, they're going away to some foreign country and they said I can stay at a friends place or stay with my uncle Lucius, which is not an option" Jess said.

"Why is that?" Lyndsay asked.

"Because he isn't a nice person" Jess said.

"Isn't a nice person? Great insult there Mcairn" Carlie laughed.

"Fine. If you look up the word prick in the dictionary, you'll find his name" Jess said.

"Nice, I like that insult" Nathan said.

"Isn't your cousin Dracula coming to Hogwarts next year?" Carlie asked.

"My cousin, Draco is coming to Hogwarts" Jess said.

"Nice name" Lyndsay said.

"Yeah at lest Jess is a normal name" Nathan said.

"Didn't I tell you ages ago what Jess is short for?" Jess said.

"Oh yeah, isn't it Jessarus or something?" Lyndsay asked.

"Jessarius" Jess corrected her.

"Yeah but no one calls you that right?" Nathan asked.

"Only my father and trust me, I don't hang with him much" Jess said.

"I'd like to meet him" Carlie said thoughtfully.

"Why you want to meet my parents I don't know" Jess looked down at his watch and gasped "Carlie have you seen the time!"

"No why?" Carlie said.

"We're out past curfew" Jess said.

"Calm down dimwit, we can just orb back" Carlie said.

"I know but Fred and George have a problem with you disappearing and I'm sure Jack would like a goodnight kiss" Jess teased.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny" Carlie rolled her eyes.

'We better be going, I have to write mum and dad a letter saying about how I'm going to stay at a friends place" Jess said

"We'll be seeing ya" Carlie said as she orbed.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Jess and Carlie both received mail. The two of them had orbed to the owlery and sent letters to their parents asking about the summer. While Jess had receive one fairly brief letter stating that he wasn't staying the whole summer with his friends, that he would go stay with the Malfoy's for the last two weeks so he could help Draco out, Carlie had received two letters, moderate sized one from Miranda and a longer one from Sirius. She decided to open Miranda's first because she knew that she'd get a telling off for not writing.

_Dear Carlie, _

About damn time you wrote to me. I've got big news but first. I'm fine with Jess staying for the holidays and yes you can clean out the attic so that you can have it as your room. Now for the big news. Mitchell and Sara are getting married! He proposed to her a few days ago. They're not getting married for about a year but it's really exciting because you and I get to be bridesmaids! I saw Jax and the boys the other day and apparently you ring Lyndsay and Nathan a bit. Do Lyndsay and Nathan know? Don't bother writing back; I'll see you in a few days. Mum

Carlie went to open the other letter, which was much longer.

_Carlie,_

What on earth was Miranda thinking? Running away like that to live with stupid muggles! How could you not know about magic? Miranda doesn't do any magic at all; how did she manage you, when we were together she couldn't handle you without magic. And you grew up in an apartment! I bought Crailmore so that you could have a big yard to play Quiddich in and run around and Miranda just leaves it. And this Sara, how long have you known her? She's a muggle too right? You do know you have a real aunt, her name is Liana and she adored you, despite the fact you were mine. Miranda's family always had a problem with me but they got over it when they saw you, they all loved you and Miranda hasn't spoken to any of them since I was taken to Azkaban?

I'm sorry if I sound angry but can you blame me? I knew that Miranda wouldn't tell you who I was but leaving the wizarding world all together was not something I expected. Miranda always depended on her family and magic to help her with you and she doesn't have anything to do with either. You must have had a terrible childhood. You must have always felt different; Lyndsay and Nathan are your only muggle friend's right? Everyone else shunned you, I bet. Being a wizard in a muggle world is hard.

I'm sorry, it's just it's hard to imagine you growing up without me but without knowing about anything makes me so angry. 

I love you a lot and I miss you terribly,

From Sirius

Carlie felt offended. Stupid muggles? Lyndsay was a muggle and she knew more spells and potions than the whole second year put together Terrible childhood? Miranda was the best mother ever and she'd never used magic. Sara was awesome; she couldn't remember her not being around to help her with something. Different? Carlie had never felt different; in fact, when something always went wrong Lyndsay seemed to think it was her. Only friends? She had always had a group of friends around her but Lyndsay and Nathan were always her closest friends. The Green Leaf was her home and she hadn't missed out on anything by living there, she'd always skateboard around outside in the car park, which was way better than Quiddich, until she cracked her head open and broke her arm when trying to jump a car. There was a park nearby where she always played. She'd write to him and tell him all this. Carlie didn't realize she'd been showing her anger physically until Lee asked what was wrong with her.

She looked up to see Fred, George and Lee staring at her. Before she knew it she began to vent her rage.

"My stupid father, that's what. He thinks that mum is such a terrible mother because she doesn't use magic or talk to her family. He has no right to say that. Then he says that I was unpopular at school because I was different. Bullshit! I had tons of friends and then he says about living in an apartment. The Green Leaf is awesome and I could always skateboard there. And then he has the nerve to say about stupid muggles! I'll give him stupid muggles! Lyndsay knows more about" She stopped there. If she said that Lyndsay knew more about magic than her she'd get a few questions about it.

"Lyndsay knows more about what Carlie?" Fred asked

"It doesn't matter but he had no right to say anything about it" Carlie said hotly.

"So you wrote to him about you and he wrote that stuff you said back?" George asked

"Yes. Can I send him a howler? I'm sure he'd love that in Az-"She stopped herself again. She really didn't want to go into why her father was in Azkaban.

Fred, George and Lee were looking at her strangely; she just wanted to hit something. She stood up and snatched the pieces of parchment and stormed out of the great hall.

* * *

"Last day of school. Last day of school! No more teachers! No more homework! No more mystery meat!" This rung through the halls of Whitecross High School as the whole school cleaned out their lockers.

Lyndsay's locker was fairly neat, while she occasionally found books she thought she'd lost, it wasn't as bad as Lewis's, who had found lunch from three months ago and melted candy canes from Christmas.

"Hey check this out" Lewis held up and sandwich which was covered with mold.

"Sick man" Jax ran over to inspect the rest of the rotted lunch.

"Has Lewis ever heard of hygiene?" Tegan asked as she cleaned out her locker next to Lyndsay.

"I highly doubt it. He's worse than Carlie" Lyndsay said.

"Is Carlie bringing home any friends from boarding school? I only caught a glimpse of the red heads last time" Tegan asked.

"She's bringing Jess, he's okay. We met him last summer but of course since you were off in Paris looking for famous people you didn't meet him" Lyndsay laughed.

"I swear to god it was Johnny Depp. He lives there doesn't he? With that model" Tegan said.

Lyndsay rolled her eyes "Carlie has a full house this summer, Both Jess and Nathan are staying at her place."

Tegan raised her eyebrows "Two guys? Wow. She's fast."

Lyndsay laughed "You know she doesn't think of Nathan as a guy and it's pretty much the same with Jess."

Tegan smiled cheekily "You never know what might happen."

Lyndsay shook her head and went back to cleaning out her locker.

* * *

Carlie was busy scribbling a letter down while they traveled on the train home. Fred, George and Lee were talking about pranks for next year. Carlie was still furious at Sirius and was going to give him a piece of her mind.

_Dear Sirius,_

How dare you say that! About mum, about me, about Sara, about everything! I've been told to rationally inform you that you are full of shit. So here are the reasons why you are full of shit:

Mum is the best mother ever and I can't remember her ever doing magic. She'd always let me do my own thing but would step in when I got out of line.

Are you implying that I had no friends? Lyndsay and Nathan are my close friends; I have a group of friends that we belong to. I'm not lying; their names are Keisha Alan, Lewis Cogan, Jason Laffey, Tegan Jenkins and Jax Shortman. I can give you birthdays and blood types if you want! I never felt different to tell you the truth, I always felt like a normal girl. We always thought it was Lyndsay who was the witch.

Sara totally rocks. She'd the best aunt ever and she has always been there for me. She's the reason mum has the apartment, Sara used to rent it to us before mum bought it. There was always a park nearby and I used to skateboard in the car park until I was ten when mum banned me from it because I tried to jump her car and I cracked my head open on the cement and broke my arm. See my childhood wasn't so bad. I could tell you countless stories about me and my friends but I won't because I'm wasting parchment.

Muggles aren't stupid. Lyndsay is a muggle and she knows more spells and potions than the whole second year put together. If muggles are so stupid then how come they can talk to people on the other side of the world as if they were in front of them? I don't know how wizards could that.

If you have anything more to say about my life, please tell me because I'm ready to give you five hundred reasons why muggles are much better than wizards.

Don't miss you because I can't remember you. 

From Carlie

Carlie knew the last comment was extremely nasty but it served him right. Ebony was above her cleaning her feathers, so Carlie quickly tied the letter to her leg and threw her out the window.

"I take it you finished your letter" Fred smiled.

"Yes" Carlie crossed her arms and sat down..

"Carlie, who is your dad?" Lee asked.

"No one you know" She snapped at them.

"Jeeze no need to get snappy Carls" George said.

"Sorry, I'm still annoyed about the letter."

"Wanna tell us some jokes?" Lee asked.

"Okay, a blonde walks into a bar---"

Carlie knew the last comment was extremely nasty but it served him right. Ebony was above her cleaning her feathers, so Carlie quickly tied the letter to her leg and threw her out the window."I take it you finished your letter" Fred smiled."Yes" Carlie crossed her arms and sat down.."Carlie, who is your dad?" Lee asked."No one you know" She snapped at them."Jeeze no need to get snappy Carls" George said."Sorry, I'm still annoyed about the letter.""Wanna tell us some jokes?" Lee asked."Okay, a blonde walks into a bar---"

* * *

Carlie was in a much better mood when she got off the train. Fred and George had convinced her to change her hair green and spiky to offend their mother. Carlie had obliged and was now sporting lime green spikes.

As they got off the train they met Miranda who'd laughed when she saw Carlie's hair.

"You are not my daughter."

"Aren't I supposed to say you're not my mum" Carlie asked.

Miranda smiled and gave Carlie a hug. "Nathan is outside in the car, he decided to tag along."

Carlie acted excited, she had too because Miranda thought she hadn't seen Nathan for a few months when really she saw him a few nights ago.

"And" Miranda leaned down and whispered in Carlie's ear "Jess can wait out there."

Carlie nodded and messaged Jess. It wouldn't hurt this one time.

/Go outside and wait with Nathan/

Jess messaged her back /way ahead of you Carls/

Carlie smiled and realized Mrs. Weasley was there talking to Miranda.

"Hello, I'm Molly; it's nice to meet you finally" she shook Miranda's hand.

"Yes you too, I met your husband a few months before" Miranda said.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley" Carlie smiled, waiting for the reaction.

"Oh" She looked at her hair and forced a smile "Hello Carlie."

"She not mine, she was adopted" Miranda laughed.

"Yes! I knew it!" Carlie joked.

Fred and George laughed.

/Come on, we want to go sometime soon/ Jess's voice rang through Carlie's head.

"We better go mum, something tells me Nathan is getting a bit impatient" Carlie said

"Yes we better, nice meeting you' Miranda said.

"Nice to meet you too" Mrs. Weasley said.

As Carlie and Miranda walked out of the station and into the car park, they saw Jess and Nathan chatting like old friends.

This was going to be a great summer.  



	23. Carlie's Journal

Carlie's Journal

_I'm sitting in the front seat of the car at the moment; Jess and Nathan are in the backseat talking about what they're going to do this summer. It's amazing how much we've changed. Jess used to be uptight about a lot of things, while he is uptight around everyone else, I know better. He relaxes more and generally is begining to like who he is. Okay I only found that out because Nathan read his mind but still, I'm happy for him. I think because of his name that he is never given a chance and I've realized that it would have been the same for me if mum hadn't left the wizarding world. This year has changed us all a bit. Some more than others, I think that Jess and I have changed the most. Lyndsay was so happy about having these powers. When we were younger, she used to always think she was a witch. I became closer with Jess and Jess became closer with Lyndsay and Nathan. I think it's something that Fred, George and Lee will never achieve; they will never realize why I'd rather be a muggle than give up my friends for magic. Jess can understand now, we are close. Lyndsay and Nathan are my best friends and they always have been. Our friends have changed a little since we grew up but Lyndsay and Nathan have always been the people I confided in and Jess is becoming someone I will share my deepest secrets with also. I've also realized that maybe fate has a plan for us. I never used to think it did, Lyndsay always did but I've always thought you make your own destiny. I always thought that it was a coincidence that I sat with Jess on the train on my first day at Hogwarts but maybe it was fate working on us. I know Jess won't admit it but he is being to realize there is something way bigger and more powerful than us in this world as well. Better stop writing now, I think Nathan is reading my thoughts and has told Jess I'm writing about him so now he is trying to read what I'm writing.

* * *

_

That's the end. Yeah, sad isn't it? Well I hope my readers will check out Demon Hunter which is up and written like a brand new story. Thanks to all who've read it.


End file.
